Hey Helga!
by braygirl
Summary: Time has flown, years have past, and Helga is still in love with the same football headed kid. After all this time, shes kept her secret to herself. But graduation is just two weeks away... Will Helga tell Arnold before its too late? Find out!
1. The Last Session

**Hey everyone! For those of you who have read my other story, **_**Forever and Always in the Afterlife**_**, no, I haven't forgot about it. I'm still currently working on that story but I had to start this one because it was one of those stories that I had to write down immediately. Lol it came to me in a dream and it could not be ignored! Here it is hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arnold or any of his friends, or any part of the neighborhood, or anything associated with Arnold what so ever. Only Nickelodeon does…. The old Nick anyway. ;) **

"The Last Session"

"There's been so many times I've wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him how I truly feel. Of course, there was that one… desperate instant when I thought I would never see my beloved blonde-haired boy again…right before…we saved the neighborhood…" Helga looked away and focused on the red polka dot on the carpet floor of her therapist's office.

She stared at that polka dot many times. It was her safe spot. She memorized it. Whenever she couldn't look her therapist in the eyes, she could always count on the red polka dot with the bright blue carpet background. Sure it was dirty from years of excessive use and being walked on. But it was always there for her. And it was here for her now. Despite the fact Dr. Harper always _said_ she would never judge Helga, she still couldn't help but feel… slightly stared at.

_Whadya expect?_ She thought.

_I've been in love with the same football-headed kid since Pre-K. This lady probably thinks I have a screw loose. _

"Miss Pataki? Wasn't that over seven years ago?" Dr. Harper asked sweetly as always from behind her mahogany desk.

"You got it, doc. Now when can I vamoose. I have things to do." Helga began to get up from her usual cushy purple seat in front of the doctors desk. But like always, Dr. Harper stopped her.

"Miss Pataki, please. Our session isn't over yet?"

Helga turned to look at her therapist. She had barely aged. Sure her brunette head lightened a bit, her eyes grew softer and wiser. But her office, her presence, the atmosphere. The conversation. It had never changed.

"That's just it, doc. Will it ever? I mean, c'mon. I've been comin' through that office door since I was nine years old, with a pink bow in my hair, pigtails on my head and anger in my heart. But now, I'm seventeen, graduating in two weeks, and instead of anger all I feel is pain. Pain and abuse of my own emotions, knowing that a certain…someone of my affections will be going off to college, probably not even noticing that I exist…" Helga finished her rant and continuous pace, and laid face down on the blue leather sofa close to the door.

"Are you for certain he doesn't know you exist? Like you said. It has been a long time. Perhaps he's changed… you've changed."

Helga sat up straight and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in between the bookshelf and many awards that were displayed.

Had she changed?

Her pigtails eventually were let down into a full head of blonde hair to run loose.

Her pink dress changed to blue jeans and whatever color t-shirt she pulled out of her dresser drawer. (today was a light green).

The pink bow was gone. Instead two little square pink barrettes, clipped either side of her long blonde hair down.

_I've gotten girlier_, she noticed.

Her long eyebrow converted into two short ones after being teased relentlessly shortly after entering Jr. High.

"I've changes on the outside, doc. But I'm still a broken person on the inside." Helga stared at herself sadly.

"Helga?" asked the doctor motherly.

"What?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Oh c'mon. Not this crap again." She responded miserably.

"I'm serious. I really think it's time. If you don't do something soon, do you really want to live with that 'what if' feeling for the rest of your life?" Dr. Harper asked staring at her patient of almost eight years now.

"What if he rejects me?" Helga paused, finally turning to look her therapist in the face.

"You have two weeks to find out."

"If he does, well…. I'm sorry. But you cant live your life in regret. Life is going to move on regardless of your decision. Letting your decision consume your life is another story. Look at what it's done for you so far. You can either love, or let go. But either way, live happily." Helga sat on the blue couch reminiscing at all of the missed opportunities.

"Hey doc?" Helga squeaked after a moment of silence.

"Yes Helga?"

"I really hope you're right."

5


	2. Old Memories Never Change

Thank you for those who have read and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter just as much. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arnold or any of his friends, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. **

"Old Memories Never Change"

The mall was packed that Saturday afternoon. Children, parents, and teens, (soon to be adults of the next graduating class), swarmed the shops as summer vacation was growing near.

"Can you believe it man? We graduate high school in _two_, _weeks!_" Gerald turned to his lifetime best friend.

"Gerald, I know." Arnold chuckled at him back.

"You don't seem excited? What's up buddy?"

"I am Gerald, its just… I don't know. I'm just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Well, I—."

"Hey Arnold!" called a familiar voice from behind.

Arnold turned his big football shaped head around to see another fiend he had since elementary school. Stinky Peterson, the country boy of the graduating group. Stinky always looked the same as far as appearance. Blue jeans, black flat top sneakers and a long t-shirt. Today he was wearing a light green one. Stinky was a simple person who never relied much on material possessions, as long as he had his friends and his family he was just fine. Stinky had always been a good friend to Arnold. They shared many laughs and even shared most of their classes together growing up.

"Hey Stinky. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here lookin' for a tie, on account a' the one I gots for ma' suit don't look good. I gotta look ma' best for grade-ation. Can you believe it? I'm actually grade-atin'!"

"I'm proud of you, Stinky. I always knew you could it." Arnold smiled confidently at his longtime classmate.

"Thank ya', Arnold. Well I'll be seein' ya'. Bye Arnold! See ya' Gerald!" Stinky waved goodbye as he walked past them and strolled into another dress shop.

"Bye Stinky… how did that boy grow so tall!" Gerald wondered, as they continued their walk forward.

"Beats me Gerald."

"Anyway, what were you sayin' earlier? Somethin' about you were thinkin'? Bout what?"

"Oh yeah, well… I don't know. Do you think… people change?"

"Uh-uh buddy, hold up." Gerald stopped his friend cold in his tracks.

"Where you goin' with this?"

"Well, I'm just curious, because as crazy it sounds, I—."

But before the blonde headed boy could finish his statement, a sudden being crashed into them from around the corner. Arnold picked up his head slowly and scanned around looking to see what knocked him over.

Gerald was already brushing himself off. But another blonde haired someone was sprawled out on the floor of the mall.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry." Arnold let out a hand to the stranger as she accepted his help up.

_Oh man, no way._ He thought as he noticed who it was.

"Arnold!" Helga straightened up with surprise. She was different. Sure over the years her clothes and her hair weren't the same. Even her face had changed. But there was something else about her… something different…something…mature…

"Helga, I'm sorry—."

"Well, if it isn't football head and tall hair boy. Crimety! How long has it been since I picked on you guys?" she asked snobby as crossed her arms over her chest.

_Well, so much for change_, Arnold thought.

"Helga baby, I don't know if you've noticed, but I cropped that top, ages ago." Indeed he did. Gerald Johansson was no longer the cool kid with the tall hair. He was now one of the cool jocks who played on the basketball team. The blue jeans he wore turned into blue silk basketball shorts. Instead of a red long sleeve jersey, it was now short sleeve. '33' was still sported on the front and back, as coincidently, that was his real number. But his hair was gone. His signature 2'ft tall flat top shortened to a smooth close cut, sitting only a half an inch tall on his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. To me you'll always be tall hair boy. Just like football head over here. By the way, why are you too ladies here any way? Last minute shopping or just catching some sales with the rest of the girls? Ha ha!" Helga chuckled alone at her attempted joke.

"No Helga, were just hanging out before graduation." He responded nicely to her as usual.

_Why can't you change?…_ he thought.

_Why can't you ever be nice to me?.._

"Well have fun boys, I hear college is like lockdown. No fun, no parties, _all_ study _all_ the time. Of course, you'll be used to it, I mean, jeez Louise. When was the last time you two deadbeats had any fun?" Helga gave them both a snooty glare as she turned her nose at both of them.

"I'm sure it'll be just, fine. Besides, I'm not going to college to party Helga, I'm going there to learn. But if I do get invited to a party, you can bet that Gerald and I, will have a blast. Right Gerald?" Arnold turned to smile at his best bud.

"Right." Gerald responded with a confident smile.

"Uh, well, whatever football head. You probably wont anyway. I mean, what girl in their right mind would want to ask you to a party?"

Arnold stopped. He looked into her eyes as to search for answers to the questions that were now buzzing around in his brain.

"I never said anything about girls, I just said party. Like a regular party?" Arnold suggested.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say she just got jealous… no, not Helga. That's not like her. _

"That's what I meant too." She added quickly.

"But Helga—." Gerald began.

"You know what, I'm outta here. I don't have time to waste talkin' to you two girls, I have a speech to prepare." Helga began to walk off, when Arnold caught her in her steps.

"A speech?" he asked curiously.

"Oh man, are you just plain dumb? Or is that weird shaped head of yours finally altered your brain? Yes, a speech. I'm writing a farewell speech for our class, at Graduation." Arnold could feel Helga's eyes lock on to him as if she wanted to tell him something else important.

"I didn't know you were writing that speech."

"Well, I am. Gotta problem?" she picked up her fist, and took a step towards him.

"No, I just asked."

"Well, _don't!_" Helga snapped rudely.

Arnold and Gerald simultaneously rolled their eyes at their fellow graduating classmate.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold waved a hand down at her, as he and Gerald continued their long interrupted walk towards the other end of the mall.

"That's right! Whatever I say, cause whatever I say goes!" he heard her yell back to him. Arnold didn't stop this time. He ignored her words and kept walking.

"What is _wrong_ with that chick!" Gerald cried out after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, Gerald. I don't think we ever will." Arnold said slightly disappointed.

"Anyway, back to what you were saying? Bout people changing?" Gerald asked again casually looking into each shop they passed by.

Arnold didn't want to talk about it anymore. He had lost the urge to finish that particular conversation. Besides. Helga had proven him wrong once again. Not everyone _can_ change. At least, she wouldn't.

_Why would I think she could?.._

_She's always been so angry with me…_

Only_ with me…_

"Nothing Gerald. I was just thinking about something, but I'm over it now." Arnold didn't dare look at his friend for support. He didn't want Gerald to read him and know the truth. The truth about… Helga.

"Whatever you say buddy. Hey, lets go look in that sport shop!" Gerald led the way as they headed over the Sports Sore. Arnold followed close behind him, hoping their new topic of interest would steer his confused thoughts away from… _her_.

7


	3. The Double Date

Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me! Continue reading and reviewing please and if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: The only person that owns Hey Arnold is Craig Bartlett. …and old Nick!…yay to 90's Nick! ;) **

"The Double Date"

"Oh, Arnold!" Helga yelled profoundly with love as she opened the door to her bedroom. She stretched her self out on her back, on top of her bed as she pulled out from under her tank top the remainder of her gold necklace. The charm on the end of her gold link necklace was a little heart shaped locket, with a tiny engraved capitol letter 'A' on the outside. But on the inside, included a small photo of her true love. Same half lidded eyes, same smile. Even the same wild blonde hair and baby blue hat. His face, his expression, had never altered.

"How long must I torture myself, reiterating the same horrible gestures to you? Beating you up every day, calling you names. Even when time has let us take a break and fate comes and gives me another chance at love, do I take it?" she rolled over on her stomach and hung her head over the bed, locket still clutched in her right hand.

"Nay. I return to my old ways, making you suffer, making you feel like I'm nothing but a bully and a monster. When all I want to do is confess myself, and tell you the truth. Tell you that, I love you. And I don't want you to leave me. Ever."

The sudden tap at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Helga, sweetie are you busy?" asked a droning female voice from the other side.

"What do you need, mom?" Helga called back with annoyance in her throat.

"Could you help me with the laundry dear? Some of, its too heavy to lift. Especially your father's work shirts."

"Ugh…..oh for cryin' out loud… yes, Miriam! I'll be there in a second!" she called back again obeying her mother's request.

_I hate laundry_, she thought to herself. Helga pulled herself up from the bed lazily, and opened the door to her see her mother standing half awake in her doorway.

"Oh, there you are Helga. W-when did, when did you get home?" she asked her daughter as if she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks.

"About five minutes ago, mom, remember? You just asked me if I could help you do laundry?" Helga responded confused. She never understood why her mother was always so exhausted. She didn't drink, she didn't work late, so what could it be?

Ah, who knows, who cares. Probably took too many sleeping pills to help her fall asleep in the first place… as usual…

"I did?" her elderly mother looked confused. She was only almost forty-three but she looked much older.

"Ok Miriam look, go take a nap, and ill do the laundry ok? I'll take care of it." She offered as she led her mother into her bedroom down the hall.

Helga watched her drift towards the bed a take a soft plunk sideways. As he body caught the top of the comforter, she was sound asleep.

"I always do." She told her silently as she closed the bedroom door until it made a click.

"But first, I gotta get started on my speech."

The blonde girl went back to her room, and closed the door behind her, as if to make sure she was really alone.

Helga went to her desk, pulled out a few blank sheets of notebook paper from her top drawer, pulled out her favorite pink pen and took a seat at the end of her bed. She maneuvered her body towards the other side of the bed, and grabbed one of her hard covered text books to write on. Helga picked up the book and scoffed.

"Good bye Chemistry class." She said to the book. She placed the book under her papers, and began her thoughts.

_How do I start this?_ She wondered.

" 'Good bye, P.S. 121 High School!'. No that's stupid."

" 'There comes a time when we all have to grow up..' no. ugh! Why is this so hard for me?" Helga cried out in irritation. Suddenly she was interrupted once more as her cell phone started to vibrate. She retrieved her phone from her pocket, and looked into the face to see who was relieving her from her stressful moment. Of course none other than her best friend of many years, Pheobe Hyeirdoll.

"Hey Phebs, what's up?" Helga answered.

"Hey Helga, just seeing what you were up to." The voice squeaked as usual.

"Well right now I'm in them middle off writing my farewell speech fro Graduation but its not goin' so well." Helga rolled her eyes at her scribbled papers.

"Well if you'd like a break, I'm going to the movies if you would like to join me?"

"Sounds great, Phebs. I could use a stress free break. What are we seein'? Some silly romance?" she giggled as she knew those were Pheobe's favorite.

"Actually, Gerald picked it out. We're going together." Helga's heart froze at the sound of Gerald's name.

"G-Gerald? Well what about—."

"Arnold? Yea he's coming too. That's why I wanted to inquire your interest in coming along?" she asked sweetly from the other end of the receiver.

"But Pheobe, I cant go! I just saw them, like, an hour ago! If I go with you, Arnold is just gonna look at me funny, and I'm gonna be mean to him again—."

"Again? Oh no Helga, you didn't!" Pheobe asked concerned.

"Oh yea, I did."

"But I thought you were improving? What happened?"

"I don't know Pheobe, I just… lost it." She admitted to the only person who knew she was in love with the football headed boy.

"Well what are you going to do? I really wish you could come. Unless you still want to of course." Pheobe asked as comforting as possible.

"If I go, that means I have to apologize, and you _know_ I cant do that Phebs, I'm just gonna end up snapping and going off on him again, which is gonna make him turn away from me, which is—."

"Helga!" Pheobe squeaked on the other end of the phone.

"Why don't you try being nice to him instead?" Helga laughed at this.

"Are you serious? Why would I want to be nice to that weirdo." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Helga, the first step of recovery is admitting your mistakes. You want Arnold to return your feelings right?"

"Now you just sound like my therapist." Helga responded annoyed.

"Well, don't you?" she asked curiously.

"Yea, where are you goin' with this Phebs."

"I'm suggesting using a different approach, as you might get different _results_?" Pheobe hinted nicely.

"So…if I'm nice to him, he might l-like me back?" Helga asked nervously.

"Exactly. So what do you say? Will you come?" Helga could hear the girls plea in her tone. Helga took a deep breath, took a long pause and released.

"Ok Phebs. I'll go. But I'm only doing this for you."

"_EEEPPPP!_" Squeaked an ecstatic Pheobe from the other end.

"I'm proud of you Helga, I'm so glad your coming. We'll meet up outside Arnold's house at around 8:30. Bye!" Pheobe hung up abruptly to finish making plans.

"Don't get used to it sister." Helga tossed her phone on the bed, not even realizing she had been standing up this whole time.

"Now I have a new problem. What the heck am I gonna wear?"

8


	4. The Meeting

Thank you for all of the nice reviews and for everyone who has read it. For everyone that has stuck by so far, you are greatly appreciated =) here's chapter 4! Hope you all like!

**Disclaimer: if I did own Hey Arnold, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction, I'd be out there writing real episodes for the next season! ;) **

"**The Meeting****"**

"Arnold, I'm telling you man. For the fifth time, that red polo shirt looks fine with those blue jeans! Besides, why are you so worried about your looks any way. Its just us and Phoebe… oh yeah.. and Helga." Gerald sat on the edge of Arnolds bed, watching his best friend go through shirt after shirt, searching for the one that looked the best.

"I know, I just want to…look…more adult like. We are graduating in like two weeks right? Better start acting now." Arnold avoided eye contact with Gerald. If he did, he was afraid he might start blushing. Then he'd make Arnold tell him the _real_ reason he wanted to dress nice.

"Arnold man, listen. You're like the most adult like, responsible, grown up person I know."

"Thanks Gerald. Do what do you think? Red is good? Maybe I should have kept the black." Arnold began digging through is pile of other shirts.

"Yes, its fine! Why are you so worried? Did you invite someone and not tell me?" Gerald asked curiously.

"I already told you. I'm just.. trying a new look. I want to look more… sophisticated." Arnold looked at himself in the long mirror by his bed.

"Whatever you say buddy."

_Maybe I can talk to her_, he thought.

_Maybe I can get her to talk to me and tell me why she so mad all the time. Why she's been only so mean to me over all these years._

Maybe…

"Yo! Earth to Arnold? You ok man? You've been starin' at yourself in the mirror for like five minutes. I've been calling your name, talking to you. You been eaten ya grandma's cookin' a lot?" Gerald smiled as he joked with Arnold, hoping it would ease him up.

"No." Arnold laughed at his friend.

"I just want to…look…nice." He straightened his collar in the mirror, hoping he looked good for…the evening.

"Yea, I heard that already." Gerald chuckled.

"So what movie are we gona see?"

"Attack of the Space Moles!" Gerald wiggled his fingers to make the title sound scarier than it was.

"Gerald, you know Phoebe doesn't like scary movies." Arnold turned to him with a smirk.

"I know. I'm hoping she gets so scared, so she can hold on to me. Then I can put her arm around her." He nodded his head with a smile.

"How long have you guys been dating now? And you're just now putting your arm around her?" Arnold asked curiously.

"I'm takin' it slow! Phoebe's nice, and I want her to think I'm a gentleman."

"But Gerald, you're not—."

"Hey, I'm tryin' !" Gerald through a pillow at Arnold playfully.

"I know. You seem to be getting a lot more serious since you and Phoebe got together. But I'm happy for you Gerald. Even if it's only been three months." Arnold joked back anticipating another his way.

"Yeah, well. She just has something other girls don't. Too bad you couldn't say the same for Lila hey man?"

"Gerald, I already told you. Lila and I were better off just being friends." He chuckled.

"Besides. She's more into, the 'bad boy' type and… that's not me. We just didn't click that way." He shrugged his shoulders as he began picking up his left over shirts and putting them away in his dresser drawer.

"So what's your type?"

"I don't know." He laughed.

"Just a girl, who's nice, smart, likes to have fun, pretty, someone I can talk to. Like a friend." Arnold's mind started to drift.

"I guess that rules out Helga Pataki huh?" Gerald laughed out loud, waiting for his friend's laugh in reply.

"Um, I said, I guess that rules out Helga Pataki?" he suggested again.

Arnold thought before he answered the question.

"Yeah," he coughed up a fake laugh.

"I guess it does." Arnold didn't know what to think when it came to Helga. One minute she was mean. The next she could be nice.

_When no one's looking_, he thought. Still, something about her was off. And tonight, he was going to find out what it was.

"Well Gerald, you ready? They should be here soon. Its almost 8:30." Arnold grabbed his light blue sweater and slid it over his giant head, making the red collar on his shirt stick out from over the top of his sweater.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gerald grabbed his red and white Letterman jacket with the big white letter 'H' on it, over his shoulder as he followed Arnold out of his bedroom. They ran down the attic steps like always, down the boardinghouse stairs and out the front door.

"Have fun kids!" called Grandpa Phil to the boys on their way out.

"We will!" was the response from both kids as the door shut behind them with a slam.

Arnold and Gerald took their usual seats on the front stoop, as they waited for their classmates.

"Where are they?" Arnold asked nervously, looking down at his watch for the third time in thirty seconds.

"Relax buddy. You know women? Always late." He laughed.

"Yeah. Right." Arnold chuckled hesitantly. Arnold's pulse began to quicken.

_What am I gona say to her?_ He asked himself.

But before he had time to practice his speech over in his head, two shadows emerged from the darkness up the sidewalk and into the light. Arnold watched Gerald's jaw drop at the sight of his lovely Phoebe. She was dressed in a light lavender cotton dress, perhaps made of t-shirt material. The short sleeves cut off right over her shoulders, and flowed all the way to her knees. Coincidently, she matched Gerald, as he too wore a long sleeve, purple, buttoned down shirt (though his purple was more of a dark plum.) and black jeans.

"Phoebe, babe, you look beautiful!" Gerald welcomed her over with a hug.

"Why, thank you Gerald. May I say you look handsome yourself. So do you Arnold."

"Thank you Phoebe, you look nice too."

"What do you think Helga? Doesn't Arnold look nice?" Phoebe hinted to Helga who was standing right behind Arnold, hoping she would hold her composure.

Arnold turned to look at Helga, and could feel his heart rate double in speed. As he stared at her under the streetlamp, Helga seemed to glow. Her black jeans flowed all the way to the tip of her black boots. The heel on her boots only made her a half an inch taller than Arnold, as he was pretty much the same size as her now. Her crimson tank top fit her curves perfectly. And her thin black over shirt seemed to put the final touches on her out fit, along with her big bushel of blonde hair pushed back into a neat ponytail. Was that…make-up? A soft shiny pink color covered her lips, and a light mascara hugged her eyes. Arnold was lost for words.

"Uh..H-H-…"

"Spit it out foo-, I mean, is there something wrong, Arnold?" Helga asked nicely for a change.

"N-n-no. Not at all. You look…great." The young woman standing before him was not the same girl he grew up. He glanced up in to her crystal blue eyes for two seconds, as she noticed her face seemed to light up at his compliment.

"Thanks f-, Arnold. You look very…sophisticated." His heart leapt at that word, as he heard Gerald chuckle. He turned back to give him a look of an 'I told you so' smile.

"Well are we ready? Lets go." Gerald announced as he took Phoebe by the hand and walked down the sidewalk. Arnold began to follow when Helga stopped him.

"Arnold, wait!" she called after him. He turned instantly.

"Yes?" his butterflies multiplying by the second.

"Aren't you going to escort a lady to a movie?" she asked with a slight attitude, and a smirk on her face. She held out her arm, in what appeared to be hopes he would take it.

_Just do it. Take her by the arm and walk her down the sidewalk. You can do this. _

This clearly was not the same Helga from the mall earlier that day. Or maybe she was just in a good mood…

"Ok." Arnold replied with a corner of a smile, as he held out his arm for her to latch on too. As Helga linked her arm with his, he swore he could hear his own heart beat it, it was pounding so hard. They walked silently up the sidewalk until they met up with Gerald and Phoebe. Arnold didn't say a word as he was too nervous to ruin the moment.

I don't know why I'm so nervous anyway. Its just Helga…

But it wasn't just Helga. Something in her eyes, told him there was more to her than he thought.

9


	5. A Dream Come True

Thank you for everyone who reviewed again! I really hope you guys like my story. Don't worry its faaaar from over! ;)

**Here's chapter 5!**

"A Dream Come True"

_I__cant__believe__it!__I__'__m__actually__on__a__date__with__Arnold!_Helga thought to herself. Nervous wasn't even the beginning of how Helga felt. Sitting in the dark. Quietly. Next to the same boy she had loved since day one. The same boy she tortured for years after years. _This__cannot__be__happening!_

But indeed it was. There it _was_ happening. The four pre-graduates sat in the fifth row in the middle section of the movie theatre. Gerald sat on the end as that was his favorite spot to sit anywhere. Phoebe sat next to him so she could be closer to her boy toy. Helga decided to sit next to Phoebe in case she needed a quick reminder. And then came….

Arnold moved silently across the three of them and sat next to Helga, as Helga's heart rate increased rapidly.

_You can do this Helga old girl, keep it together! Just what ever you do, benice!_

Helga noticed Arnold shifted uncomfortably in his theatre chair as if this was his first date. Wait. Was it? Sure he had gone out with Lila a few times. But even he said that was more platonic than anything….so why was he so fidgety now?

_Maybe__he__thinks__I__'__m__going__to__pound__him!_She thought fearfully. But how could she prove him otherwise without her losing her cool? This was going to be harder than she thought.

About an hour had seeped into the movie and Arnold had not spoken to her once. He did glance over at her a few times and smirk when he thought she wasn't looking. It was like her football headed love to act so strange.

But just when the level of uneasiness couldn't rise anymore, she took a quick peek over at Phoebe to see her cuddled up next to Gerald with her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her sweetly. If only Arnold would do that to her. With every moment that passed, every excruciatingly painful second that went by, she realized her and Arnold were probably the only two seats of the opposite sex that were _not_ huddled up lovey-dovey. Her heart was pounding. Did she dare? Could she try? She didn't want to seem desperate. On the other hand, she didn't want to look careless either. Just as Helga scooted only an inch closer to his seat, (and this took all of the energy and guts she had) hoping Arnold would get the romantic hint, Arnold moved from his seat, whispering at the last minute.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back."

This left Helga falling over in the seat sideways, not expecting his sudden departure. It was as if he had no clue! Or…maybe he _did_…and he was avoiding it! This began to angry the blonde girl. Who did he think he was? Well. He wasn't going to get away with it that easily.

Minutes later, (which to Helga seemed like hours) Arnold returned to his seat, just as squirmy as before. Helga was puzzled. Arnold didn't act this way ever. Then, she came up with another idea.

_Maybe__he__'__ll__hold__my__hand_, she hoped. As discretely as she could, she used her peripheral vision to notice Arnold's hands were resting in his lap. If only there was a way to get them to move… Slowly but carefully, Helga placed both of her hands on either side of the arm rests. As she placed her left arm on the left arm rest, she let an exaggerated sigh escape, hoping this would cause Arnold to notice.

Nothing.

She repeated the sigh, only this time, louder, which caused a few noisy 'shhes' to come from behind her row.

"Ah, pipe down will ya!" she casually said in response without turning around.

"Helga, are you feeling okay?" Asked Arnold now leaning over to look her in the face.

_He's__so__gorgeous!_She turned to look at him.

They were only a few inches away from each others face. This was the closest she had been to him in years…

Arnold must have realized the lack of distance between them because he silently sat back in his seat nervously, when he received no response.

"Yes, I'm fine, Arnold. I was just…fixing my seat." She lied quickly.

"Fixing your seat?"

"Yes. Fixing my seat. Gotta problem?" her irritation leaked to the surface. She could feel it rising. It wouldn't be long before she had another episode. She watched Arnold sigh with a roll of his eyes, as he slouched down in his chair.

"No Helga."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the movie." Truth was, Helga hadn't paid any attention to the movie since they sat down.

"Whatever you say." She looked over at Arnold and caught what she could have sworn was…sadness in his face. He crossed his arms over his chest calmly, and definitely looked less nervous than before. She couldn't help but feel responsible. She had to fix things. And fast….

Without thinking, Helga whispered over to Arnold, before she could stop herself.

"Arnold, could I talk to you? Outside?"

Arnold turned to her confused.

"What?"

"Just, please?" she pleaded.

"Okay…" Arnold said raising his eyebrows as he slowly got up from his seat.

She could hear him follow behind her, and then stop in front of Gerald to whisper they'd be right back. She led them outside and into a gleam from under the streetlight, right outside of the movie theatre. She didn't wait two seconds before he followed her out before she began her rant.

"What was that in there?" Helga asked with an attitude.

_Don't do it. Be nice. Be nice! _

"What was _what_?" Arnold asked confused and slightly offended.

"Oh, you _know_ what." She scoffed at him.

"Helga listen, I don't kno—."

"No! _You_ listen, _football__head!_ I'm so sick and tired, of playing this…game with you!" her voice began to rise.

"Now wait a minute, Helga—." He tried again.

"Back and forth, just back and forth! When will you ever get it?" she turned to scream in his face.

"Get what?" he got closer to her, his hands in the air.

"Playing hard to get? You've been doing it for years! But you thought I'd quit. You thought I'd give up! But I didn't."

"Helga."

"And you wana know why?"

"Helga?"

"Because I _love_ you Arnold! I'm head over heels, crazy and coo-coo, out of my mind in love with you! Ok? I, _LOVE_ YOU!"

"_HELGA!_"

His loud sudden voice seemed to snap her back into reality. She looked up at a confuse Arnold standing over her, in her theatre seat. She looked around. The movie was over. The theatre was vacant. The only two left alone in the theatre was Arnold and herself. Helga must have fallen asleep.

"Where's Ger—."

"They went home. I've been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes." Arnold replied.

"Oh." Helga got up slowly from her seat and followed Arnold out through the front door. Together they walked silently down the sidewalk until they reached her front stoop.

"Thanks for walking me home, Arnold. You didn't have to." She inquired calmly to him, standing next to her stoop. When they were alone together, she seemed more, at peace.

"No problem. Well, I'll see ya Helga." Arnold waved with a smirk, as he turned to leave. That smirk. That same one seemed…sad.

"Arnold, wait!" she called after him. He turned unexpectedly.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Look, I'm…s..s-sorry. For the way I acted. I was kinda mean after I promised I wouldn't be." She looked at him apologetic.

_Gosh, I'm so stupid!_

"Hey, its ok. I'm used to it." He shrugged with a half smile. This smile seemed warm.

"I just wish…I could…never mind." She looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go ahead. And go."

"Helga."

"Arnold, please, just go." She pointed for him to go, when suddenly, he grabbed her hand. Her heart froze, as she turned to look at him, shocked.

"I just wana say, if you go back to being mean, I'll admit. I'll be disappointed. Tonight, you were nice. And…I thought…you were different. I liked it." Even under the streetlight, and the dark evening glow, she could still see what resembled to be blush on Arnold's cheeks.

"You did?" Helga could feel a smirk start to grow.

"Yeah. Like…you were…almost…calm. And caring. In, your own way. Well anyway, it's a nice look on you. Well, goodnight Helga. Tonight was…interesting." That's when he did something that she thought for sure would make her pass out. He took her by the hand, and pulled it gently up to his face, where he placed a soft kiss, on the top end of her hand. Helga was star struck. Never in a million years had she thought this day would ever come.

"Goodnight." She watched him wave goodbye awkwardly as he began to walk what seemed swiftly down the sidewalk and on the way to his boardinghouse.

"Oh! It seems as if my good fortune has brought me closer to my beloved! I'm never going to wash this hand again!" she confessed out loud.

Suddenly, after she spoke, a pigeon swooped down and left her a present in the same hand that Arnold had kissed.

"Ew! Yuck! Ok, maybe just this once. She turned up the steps and into her home disgusted, as she searched for the closet sink.


	6. The Battle Within

For everyone who read the last chapter, I apologize for the close words in italicize font. My computer did a weird thing and….. it decided to be mean… =( I could probably fix it, but then id have to take it down…and… not gona lie, but I am lazy…. Lol soo it might stay that way for now..

**Don't know how it happened, and I noticed there are typos that wernt there before…gotta love windows! Lol **

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Things are getting intense between our favorite cartoon couple! Read and Review! Here's chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arnold, never did, never will. **

"The Battle Within"

The weekend was over, and Arnold had to endure another Monday morning back to school. Graduation was next Friday, which meant he only had one more Monday after today. One more weekend before he was on a permanent summer vacation. That was, until he started college, of course. Something of which, Arnold seemed to be distracted from a lot lately. Instead, his mind seemed to be wondering else where…

"So what should I do? Arnold? Arnold!"

"Huh?" Arnold woke up from his daydream.

"I said, what should I do? Should I go to a community college and stay close to Phoebe, or should I broaden my horizon, and go to a University, but still keep up with ma' girl?" Gerald asked the question as if he had already repeated it three times.

"Uh..uh, I don't know. Which ever I guess." Arnold replied simply, as he stepped off of the bus and outside P.S. 121 High School. He began walking up to the long steps of the school's stoop, when Gerald pulled him off to the side.

"Arnold, what's up with you buddy? Ever since we went out on that group get together thingy on Saturday, you've been actin' strange. Come ta' think of it, you've been actin' strange for weeks. What gives man?" This time, Gerald didn't seem as funny and as full of jokes as usual. His face was full of concern instead.

"Gerald, I'm fine. I guess…I'm just nervous about graduating, that's all. What kid isn't? It's pretty normal…right?"

_Sure its normal… it's perfectly normal to feel different about someone…someone who's been mean to me…_

Maybe I'm sick?…

"Nervous? You? Since when? You're the one who always helps everyone else through their problems. You're always the one tellin' others to look on the bright side."

"Okay…so where are you going with this, Gerald?"

"I mean, chill out! Follow your advice buddy! Everything is gona be just fine. Remember? What do you tell me all the time?" Gerald asked putting a comforting hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"Somebody has to do it." They both recited as Arnold smiled at Gerald calmly.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just…overreacting." But his heart came down with a bad case of stage fright, the second he heard that voice.

"Alright, move it or lose it! One side, moron! Comin' through! Whadya lookin' at? I said amscray!" Yelled Helga, as she pushed her way through the morning crowd and up the stairs.

_So__much__for__our__pep__talk_, he thought.

"Hey, Helga," Arnold cleared his voice, trying to prevent it from squeaking again.

"Nice morning, isn't it?" he tried to rekindle the Helga from Saturday night. But unfortunately, she didn't seem to be present today.

"Uh, yeah _right_. What's so nice about it, _hair__boy_. The fact that I graduate in two weeks, does not make coming to school any more pleasant." She scoffed in her usual tone.

"Neither does talkin' to you, but we still do it. _Helga_." Gerald replied in a slick manner back, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever Geraldo. Like I was speaking to you in the first place. Now outta my way football head, I'm walkin' here." Helga pushed Arnold roughly over on his side to brush past him. But he stopped her once more.

"Helga," Arnold began as he pulled her gently out of Gerald's earshot.

"I thought you were gona be nice. Remember? Turn over a new leaf? What happened?" Arnold didn't know which was worse. The fact that she went back to her old ways, or the fact that he found himself caring about it more than he should. There was a long pause…like she was struggling to say something…

"Look. Just because we hung out Saturday, and actually didn't argue, and enjoyed each other's company for once, and when I say 'enjoy', I do use that term lightly. Doesn't mean, I'm going to be someone else over night. You think by giving me one of your fancy speeches, and being all angelic, and 'we can do it if we try' attitude, and bladdy bladdy blah crap, that I'm going to be a nicer person, then you got another thing coming, bub."

Arnold had confronted Helga many times before. But for some reason, her words…they had a different effect this time…

They actually…hurt. _Him._

"I didn't ask you to be a different person, I just thought you might wana try being nice for a change."

"Like I said, Arnold. It is, what it is. I'm mean. And that's not changing. Now _move!__" _Arnold was shoved out of her path once more, before he watched her walk into the school building, pushing others out of her way as usual.

That was it. He had his answer. She wasn't going to change. She never would.

_I__'__m__done_, he thought. _I__'__m__all__done.__No__more__caring.__No__more__understanding.__No__more__chasing__…__being__confused__…__about__Helga.._

"What's up man, she givin' you a hard time again?" Gerald walked up to Arnold, hoping Gerald heard none of their conversation.

"When _doesn__'__t_ she give me a hard time, Gerald?" Arnold replied, finding himself once more irritated…and alone.

"Well, that's Helga. C'mon man, lets go to class."

Lunch time came, and everyone rushed around not only to get in line at the taco stand, but to collect there place in line for the cap and gown order line as well. The orders were finally in, and Arnold decided to grab his stuff while he could. The line to the graduation supplies was about four, rectangle lunch tables long. But to Arnold's surprise, the line was moving at a persistent pace. That was, until…

"What do you mean, my stuff's not here!" yelled an angry Harold Burman from the front of the line. Harold was another friend of Arnold's. To the other kids, he was mostly a bully. But despite his messy work, detention after detention, and constant trips to the principals office, Harold pulled his weight at the last minute, and found his way on the graduating list. His appearance had also changed, like most of his class. Time chipped away at his weight little by little, until he was under 180 pounds. He was still tall, still loud and still recognizable with the one little tooth that lived outside of his mouth. But nevertheless, he weight loss did not see to be accounted for when it came to his cap and gown. Someone had ordered as size too big b mistake. And now, the gown he needed was not here.

"I'm sorry son, we can order you another set, but it will take a few days." Said one of their school supplies staff.

"That's not fair! I ordered my stuff like three months ago!" Harold yelled at the man back.

"Look, I'm sorry about the trouble, but all you can do now is wait."

"Aww man! This bites! This makes me so mad, I just…I just wana pound someone!" Harold stomped off in his usual fashion, leaving Arnold questioning whether or not it was wise to comfort him in his condition. But anything would have been a better choice than what happened next.

"Hey Arnoldo, your standing in the wrong line. The line to pick up your after party dress is over there, by the salad bar. Ha ha ha." Helga's voice made Arnold flinch with mixed emotions.

"Helga, just for once, do you think you stand in line next to me and have a peaceful conversation?" Arnold responded not turning to face her. He was becoming more and more agitated with her by the moment, and less concerned about her feelings. Or was it, _his_ feelings…

"Oh here we go again. Don't you ever get tired of being so righteous all the time? Sheesh."

"That depends. Don't you get tired of being such a…a jerk?" he couldn't spit out a harsher word without sounding like a jerk himself.

_Maybe if I give her a taste of her own medicine, she'll lay off…she'll change.._

A hushed chorus of 'ooohs' from the nearest lunch table caused the cafeteria to slowly turn it's focus on to the two arguing teens.

"Well, _maybe_ I wouldn't be a jerk, if you weren't such a dip wad!" Helga's voice began to rise.

"You know what Helga? What's your problem? Why are you always so mean and hurtful?" Arnold finally turned to look her in the eyes. This was definitely not the same Helga from Saturday. His heart was racing. He had never felt so confused before.

"I already told you football head, I'm a mean person. So if you have a problem with that, it's just _too_, _bad_." With each emphasized word she poked him in the chest. Hard.

"Helga, I'm warning you. You're pushing me away, uh over the limit" he corrected himself quickly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"It means…it means…" Arnold struggled to find the words.

"Ooh smooth move, hair boy. What's next? Another moving speech about how to save the whales, jeez louise. You're pathetic." She sneered.

_That. Does it._

Arnold did the boldest thing he had done in a long time. He reached over to the kid next to him sitting sown at the lunch table, and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes.

"Arnold, what is that?" Helga looked at him carefully.

"It's…it's gona be in your hair, if you don't take that back!" His heart was pounding. He thought for sure she could hear it, if he could hear it in his own ears.

"You, wouldn't, _dare_." Helga threatened slowly, each word bringing herself closer to his face.

But before Arnold could hold up the end of his promise, what sounded like a freshman, yelled loud and clear the two words every school cafeteria endured at least once a year.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

13


	7. Food Fight

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys are so nice! I really hope everybody likes the story so far. Not to mention keep reading and reviewing. I know I've been away for awhile and for this I'm sorry….due to complications from school like finals….and homework…and not studying… lol but I'm back for now since I'm on break til January. ;) **

**On that note, I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving and since Christmas is right around the corner…Merry Christmas guys! :D**

**So…. Heres chapter 7! Enjoy! **

"Food Fight"

Not a single moment was wasted before all of the cafeteria's food became airborne. Mashed potatoes. Macaroni and cheese. Even the disgusting prune pudding that nobody ever ate, was now plastered all over the walls of the cafeteria. Not to mention glued to the hair and face of many students.

Helga took refuge under the nearest lunch table for a quick stop to breathe.

_I __was __so __close!_ Helga thought angrily to herself.

_He was actually being nice to me as always, and I blew it!_

Helga prepared herself as she emerged back into the war zone. Condiments were flying. The greasiest of food was being used as missiles in the food fight that Arnold and her had created. The flown entrees made it very difficult to maneuver around without being hit. And it was hard to see. Helga could already feel what she hoped was only jell-o chunks wedged into her golden locks. A sophomore had splattered her with mustard on her white tank top, and she was certain she had stepped in on of the jock's chili dogs. But she had to make it out before it was too late. Before she did something she regretted.

"Helga, what happened?" squeaked a frightened Phoebe from behind. She too was covered head to toe with relish and tuna fish.

"Arnold happened, that's what!" She yelled over all the noise.

"I thought you said—!"

"Pheebs, I cant hear you! Lets find an exit out of this joint!" she pulled her friend by the hand and tried not to slip on a piece of cornbread on the way out. Just as she had made contact with the doorknob, a voice caused her to halt with frustration.

"Hold it!" yelled the voice, silencing everyone in the cafeteria.

It was principal Wartz. Over the years, his desire to discipline older and more mature adults, lead him to take over the P.S. 121 principal. But today, Helga could see that it was not one of his good days.

"Alright. Now I want a clear and concise confession about the delinquent that started this little charade." Principal Wartz scanned the room in one of his usual angry manors.

Silence. No one spoke up.

"You know who you are. And I suggest you suggest you show yourself soon because if you don't, it will result in immediate consequences."

No one stirred.

"Well then. If you all want to act like a bunch of..of.. forth graders, than that's what you'll be treated like. Until someone confesses, no one in this room will graduate." Principal Wartz made himself clear as he began to walk out.

"Wait!" called out a voice.

Helga couldn't bare to watch. He _wouldn__'__t_. He couldn't be that stupid.

"Yes Arnold, what is it?" Principal Wartz asked Arnold nicely as if her were innocent. Even covered in ketchup and salad dressing, he was still handsome. Stupid, but handsome.

"I…uh, I did it."

"Oh!" went the gasp of the cafeteria. Hushed whispers began to circulate around the room.

"Ok, settle down. Arnold, are you sure _you_ did this?" Helga looked at Arnold. She begged him with her eyes not to go on. He glanced at her quickly with a strange look. A look that said, 'I'm sorry'.

"Yes. I did." Arnold paused. "I'm sorry."

_You're__ so __stupid __Arnold!__You're __so__ stupid!_ Helga screamed at him in her head.

"Alright. Follow me young man. The rest of you, start cleaning up this mess." Principal Wartz led Arnold out of the cafeteria. Neither one of them turned to look back at the mess.

Helga felt terrible. She started this chaos. She was the one who put the move in motion. If only she had been nicer to Arnold. If only she had followed her therapists advice. Phoebes advice. Her own heart's advice. None of this would have ever happened…

"Helga, are you ok?" asked a sad Phoebe.

"No Pheebs, I'm not. This is all my fault."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something Phoebe. And quick before Arnold…gets…" she trailed off.

Phoebe gasped. "You mean?"

"I don't know, I don't want to think about it. But I have to fix it. Now." Helga left her friend standing there in the lunch room with the rest of her dirty classmates.

"Be careful, Helga!" she heard Phoebe yelp as Helga made it down the hallway and right outside Principal Wartz's office. She could hear clearly the conversation from the other side.

"Young man, I want you to tell me who started that fight." Principal Wartz demanded.

"Principal Wartz, I told you. It was me."

"Son, we both know that it was not _you_ that initiated that food fight. Now you tell me who it was, or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do!"

_Oh no! No Arnold! Don't be stupid! Tell him the truth! Tell him it was me!_

"W-what's that?" Arnold stuttered.

"This will go on your permanent record. And you will _not,_ get to walk on Friday."

"_What?__" _Arnold gasped.

_What?_She screamed to herself.

"Now tell me."

"Principal Wartz…I did it. I started it. I'm the only one responsible."

"Fine then. Tell me who else was involved. You must have seen…someone throw food first."

There was a pause.

"No, sir. I didn't."

Helga was running out of patients. She had half a mind to barge in there and tell Principal Wartz the truth. She struggled. Hard.

"Arnold, why are you avoiding this?" the principal asked calmly.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just taking responsibility for what I did."

"For what someone _else_ did. Right, Arnold?"

"No."

There was a long, silent pause. Helga found it harder and harder to only stand and listen outside the door.

"Ok. If you wont tell me…fine. But I cant let this go unscathed. Suspension from school. Two days. And…you'll be able to graduate." Principal Wartz was a push over when it came to Arnold. And he knew it.

_At least my love will be able to walk with me down the same path to a new journey. _

"Ok. Fine."

"Ok. Now go on."

Helga heard the door click open and hid behind the nearest corner. She didn't dare breathe, afraid she'd be next in Wartz's path. She peeked around the corner cautiously before she emerged. Arnold walked alone down the hallway. She decided to get his attention.

"Arnold?" Helga spoke so calmly. She wanted to change. For him.

Arnold turned.

"Helga?" what are you doing here?" Arnold asked coldly. He must have still been sore.

_Of course he's still mad, he just took the wrap for me!_

"I came to find you. I wanted to talk to you."

"_Now_ you wana talk? It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Wartz gave me two days suspension from school." He looked into her eyes. They burned with so many questions. He was different…he acted so strangely lately…

"Well, why didn't you tell him the truth, football head? It would have been easier."

"And the truth is…?" he held out his hands for an answer.

"Oh don't play games with me now, _Arnoldo_."

"What are you talking about? This is just like the other night."

"Ok. Do _not_, mention the other night. That was…nothing." She watched Arnold's face suddenly fall as if that was the worst thing she could have said.

"Ok, Helga. Have it your way." He turned to leave.

"Arnold!"

"What?" he turned to face her again.

"Tell him…tell him I did it." She burst out.

"Don't be the noble one Arnold, tell him I did it."

"I'm not being noble. _I_ picked up the mashed potatoes. _I__'__m_ the one who just…lost it." Arnold paused.

"Arnold…are you ok? You're not even yourself lately." She admitted sadly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Arnold through his hands in the air in a frustrated manor.

"Because you aren't! I've been mean to you as usual and you've been ignoring me and pretending like you're hurt."

"I _am_ hurt!" Arnold yelled back. This was _not_ like him at all.

"From _what?__" _

"From…_you!_ All those years I've been tortured by _you!_ Its like every chance you get! And all I want to know is why?"

"W-why?" she stammered.

"Why?" he repeated in plea.

"Please. Just tell me why?" There was sadness in his eyes. Behind the sadness, there were questions. Questions of his own. Like he had been doing some pondering himself…but of what?…she wondered…

"Helga?" he came closer as he put his hands on either one of her shoulders. His fingers felt soft. Full of warmth.

"I—."

"You can do it, Helga. Just tell me the truth. Tell me why. Why are you so angry?"

"Arnold, I cant."

"You cant what?" he asked confused.

"I cant…I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

"I…dont have a reason," she lied.

"You have to have a reason Helga, just tell me."

"Well, I…don't."

_He smells so good even covered in cafeteria food!_

"Helga?" he leaned in closer as if he was trying to look for the answers himself. She prayed he didn't read her. Or maybe…he was going to kiss her?…she stepped closer just in case.

"I, don't have a reason. I guess I'm just…mean?" she stared at his lips for along time. She was backed into a corner. She always felt this way when her and Arnold were alone.

"But you're not a mean person. You're kind, you're sweet…sometimes. You're nice when you want to be, like now." The intensity was thickening.

"I know your smart. You can be funny when your not busy being mean. And well, you're…pretty." Her heart leapt. She had never heard him call her that. It was always 'nice' or 'great'. Never, 'pretty'.

"You don't mean that, Arnold." She chuckled nervously.

"I do. I really do." A warm smile softened the sadness on hid face, and appeared to be speaking…genuinely.

"So please, just tell me why. Why are you so mad? What made you this way?" he spoke caringly. He was the only one that ever did.

"Fine. You wana know why, football head? I'll tell you!" Without warning, and without thinking through her answer before she had time to chicken out, she sprung up to his face and met her lips with his.

**A/N : I hoped everyone like this chapter. Im sorry if it lacked any story line or detail but I just want to assure you guys this story is faaaar from done. There is more juicey juice ahead! ; ) What will Arnold say you ask? I guess you'll have to review and find out! Ill be updating soon! **


	8. Suspended

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! =) Thank you for everyone's kind review. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story so far. Soo…. What's gona happen with out favorite blonde couple? Who ever guess's right will receive a cookie! =) **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention a few times, though I'm sure you all are aware by now, I don't own Hey Arnold, only Craig Bartlett does…but how awesome would that be if he could share! :D **

"**Suspended****"**

Arnold had no comprehensions of his actions. One minute he was frustrated, the next he was begging the one person, the one and only girl who ever got under his skin, to tell him why she was driving him mad. And now, she was kissing him! Or was he kissing her? Were they kissing each other? More importantly, why couldn't he stop? Maybe it wasn't so much as he couldn't, as much as he didn't _want_ to.

_What's wrong with me?_

Before he had time to think, the bell rang. Lunch was over. He had to return to class. They simultaneously unlocked from the kiss to look around the hallway. Students slowly began to fill in the gap around them. The intensity between them was now fattening as ever.

"Uh, Helga, I uh…I gotta go." He tried his hardest not to blush.

"We'll, uh…talk later." He turned on his heels and practically half ran back to his classroom, leaving Helga in her place.

"Yeah, later." He heard her say at the last minute.

_What, __just, __HAPPENED!_ He screamed at himself.

* * *

><p>Arnold stood outside his grandpa's room, anticipating to enter. He knew he'd be upset over him being suspended. But what would he tell him about….Helga?<p>

He gathered the courage and knocked.

"C'mon in Arnold!" he heard his grandpa squeak.

"How'd you know it was me, Grandpa?" Arnold asked entering his grandpa's office, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, a grandparent knows a lot of things as he gets older. Like when his social security is suppose to come. Or when not to eat cheese." The old man said as he turning around in his chair.

"Grandpa, I gotta tell you something." Arnold said taking a seat, ignoring his grandpa's wilder chatter.

"Oh, don't tell me your grandma put cheese in the meatloaf again! Oh, my stomach cant take it!"

"No grandpa." He chuckled.

"Its about school."

"Oh yeah! Were lookin' awfully forward to seein' you graduate, short man. How many more days is it til' your big day anyhow?"

"Well actually, I've been…suspended from two. But I can still graduate." The boy added quickly. His grandpa always understood him, no matter what his problem was. Even when he got upset, he could never stay mad at his grandson. Despite approaching his older years, his grandpa was still young at heart, and lived on the edge as always.

"Oh, Arnold. What happened?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well, you know how you and Grandma are always saying to stand up for what you believe in?"

"That's right, Arnold. Never let the man kick you when you're down!" he slammed his fist down on the desk. This caused the various knickknacks on his desk to rumble slightly.

"Well, the 'man' is Helga." He emphasized with finger quotes.

"Is that the crazy girl, with the pink bow and the one eye brow?"

"Yea, except she doesn't wear the bow anymore. And…she's a lot more…prettier…now." He blushed at the thought of this afternoon.

"I stood up to her, but…she made me so mad, and…I kinda started a food fight." He looked down disappointed. This wasn't the first time he had gotten into trouble because of Helga.

"Oh no, Arnold! You're not supposed to make the first move! What's a matter with you, you crazy kid!" the old man threw his hands up in astonishment.

"You told me to stand up to a bully Grandpa, remember?"

"Yeah, but not with a girl! If there's one thing I learned with your grandma, it's never let a woman think she's wrong."

"Grandpa," he lowered the first half of his eye lids at his grandfather.

"Well, at least when she's looking. Heh heh. Arnold, just apologize to young Helga and maybe she'll forgive you."

"Grandpa, I'm the one who started it." He chuckled at his grandfather's forgetfulness.

"Well, then it's settled. See it solved it self. Feel better Arnold?"

"Yeah, I think so grandpa." He chuckled on the way out of the door.

"Thanks." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"You're welcome, Arnold." He called out after the young boy.

"Now, where did I put my glasses?" Phil looked around the room unaware they were sitting on top of his head where he had left them.

* * *

><p>Arnold waited for his best friend's response, as he paced back and forth in his attic bedroom. He paused to check his phone. Three minutes ago, he sent Gerald a text message. But to Arnold, it seemed like days.<p>

"C'mon Gerald, where are you?" Arnold asked his phone impatiently. As if the device heard his question, it immediately returned with a vibrating answer.

Arnold opened the phone quickly, and read Gerald's message:

**Be there in 2 min.**

Arnold took a dive backwards on his bed, and gazed up at the orange sky through the skyline. At least this feeling was familiar to him. Whenever he had a problem, Arnold would confide in his trust worthy skyline to concentrate on his thoughts. It helped him relax. It was his safe zone. But not even the security of his calmness from the skyline could explain the events from this afternoon.

_Why __would __she __kiss __me?_ He pondered.

_She hates me! Worse…what am I gona tell Gerald?_

But before he had time to practice a theory, a knock on his door interrupted his inquires.

"C'mon in." Arnold replied sitting up.

"Hey man," Gerald greeted him as he entered the room.

"What was this big thing that you wanted to tell me?" he asked curiously, taking a seat in Arnold's desk chair.

"Ah, well…I have good news and bad news." Arnold began slowly.

_No big deal. Just tell him the truth. _

"Oh no. Don't tell me you ate ya' grandma's meatloaf? I told ya' man, that woman's cookin' is dangerous!" he looked at his yellow haired friend with concern.

"No, Gerald."

"Ok, did you do something?"

"Well, kinda…" Arnold began to sweat.

_Technically, I did…two things…_

"OOH! It's juicy! What happened buddy? Did you get caught up in one of ya grandma's crazy schemes?"

"No…it happened at school."

"Oh, hold it buddy. Before you get started, I gotta tell _you_ a story! Did you hear what happened in the lunch room today?" his eyes grew with excitement.

"Actually, that's what I got—."

"Somebody started a food fight!"

"Gerald—."

"I'm talkin' the biggest, baddest, food fight I've ever seen!" Gerald jumped up with adrenaline.

"But—."

"Even bigger than the one Sid and Stinky started in eighth grade!"

"GERALD!" Arnold screamed louder than he intended to.

"What's up man?"

"I—." He began again for the zillionth time.

"No, could you imagine who started it? They're probably in so much trouble…" he chuckled to himself.

"Gerald, please! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Arnold yelled impatiently at his best friend.

"I know who started the food fight."

"You do? Well who?" Gerald asked curiously as he moved to the edge of Arnold's bed in agonizing anticipation.

"It was…me." Arnold replied in a disappointed tone.

"_What!_" Gerald leapt off the bed in shock.

"Shut, _up!_ No you didn't! What happened?" Gerald asked his friend, still in pure shock.

"Well, I'm—."

"No wait, tell me what Principal Wartz said."

"Well, I got—."

"No, no, wait. Tell me how it started."

"Gerald—."

"No, no! Wait, wait! Are you gonna even get to graduate?"

"Gerald!" Arnold yelled even more impatiently the second time.

"My bad," Gerald laughed.

"Go 'head. Start from the top." He pulled up the desk chair to listen to his juicy tale.

"It all started in the lunch room…" Arnold began telling Gerald the story of how everything escalated. With each sentence and section on of the story, Gerald's eyes widened with astonishment, furrowed with anger, and rolled again with annoyance. But Arnold stopped. He couldn't tell him what happened _after_ he left Principal Wartz's office.

"Wow. Arnold? You're a bold kid. Crazy, but bold.  
>Gerald smiled at his best friend.<p>

"Yeah…thanks." Arnold couldn't finish the story. That was just going to have to wait for another day…and the farther away, the better.


	9. The Talk

Hellllllooooooo everyone! Thank you for all my readers who have stuck with me so far on this project! It has been a little difficult because this story is far from over and these chapters are not exactly a walk in the park to type up lol that's why my one shots have been soooo much easier to handle! But with no more distractions and a little bit more time, I give you the next chapter of Hey Helga as promised! Hope u like! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own….you get the picture….**

**Chapter 9**

"**The Talk"**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Helga went on out loud as she paced back and forth in her bed room.

"How could I be so dumb! I practically told him how I felt! Everything! No wait, no I didn't. My _lips_ did!" she shouted sarcastically to herself. But the one thing that Helga didn't understand was why her beloved didn't retaliate…almost as if…

_No, of course not, that's stupid._ _He could never like me back…could he?_

She decided she needed a second ear's advice. Helga took a seat on the edge of her bed, pulled out her phone and began to text the only person who could possibly help her.

"C'mon, Pheebs. Hurry up! Text me back!" Not thirty seconds had gone by before the words, 'On my way' were returned.

The blonde girl waited her friend silently as she layed back on the top of her pink comforter. Her thoughts bubbled inside her head. She never really, fully understood her consequences until now.

_What is he gonna think?…He'll probably tell tail hair boy all about it, and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school…And only a week and a half before I graduate!_

"Helga ol' girl, you _really_ did it this time." She confessed out loud to herself. Her mind raced. She began to imagine what would happen if Arnold didn't feel the same…

**Helga…I'm sorry…I just…**

_Don't be sorry, my love. Just embrace it!_ _Go with it! Accept it! We were meant to be…_

**No, we weren't! Helga please…**

_Arnold, I know you feel the same…please don't deny your love for me…_

_**I don't love you, Helga!**_ _**I never did!**_ _**I never could!**_ _**You're just too mean…**_

But Arnold, you don't mean…

_**I **__**do**__** mean it…Now please!**_ _**Leave me alone…**_

Helga shook her head of such horrible dialogue. She didn't want to rule out the possibility that Arnold didn't love her back. No matter how much she begged her subconscious not to wonder in that direction, unfortunately, it did.

"Olga! Your little friend is here! Olga!" her father's voice boomed on the other side of her door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Olga! Hey girl, open up!"

The blonde haired girl jumped up in furry from her bed, and rushed to open the door.

"Thanks, _Bob_, and for the last time, it's _Helga_. Not _Olga_." She sneered at the back of the man's big beefy head as he walked back downstairs and into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever little lady." He responded nonchalantly as he slumped back into his favorite recliner.

Ignoring her father's usual remarks, Helga stomped down the stairs, to the front door. As she opened it, she found a confused looking Phoebe standing there in her threshold.

"Everything ok, Helga?" Phoebe squeaked politely, unsure if coming by was a wise choice.

"Yeah, just having a lovely conversation with good ol' pop again. Come on." Sarcasm flooded her voice as she motioned for her best friend to come in to the house. Phoebe followed Helga quietly past the living room, up the stairs and into her bedroom. When Helga closed the door behind both of them, she turned to Phoebe and screamed.

"PHOEBE!" She yelled in anguish as she took a dive on to her bed. Phoebe's eyes widened as she moved instantly out of her friends way to not get stuck underneath her. Phoebe turned to her blonde haired friend who was now laying face down in, what Phoebe thought for sure, was, despair.

"Helga? What's wrong? Say something?" Phoebe questioned carefully.

"You don't understand…I've already said too much…" she responded still face down in her comforter.

"Could you tell me? Perhaps I could help—."

"You wana know? Just ask Arnold, I'm sure he's told _everyone_ by now!" she finally sat up looking Phoebe in the face.

"Told everyone what?"

"I…_kissed_, Arnold!" Helga through herself backwards on the bed, snatching up the nearest pink pillow from the head of her bed and shoved it over her face violently.

"AAARRGGGGHHHHH!" Helga screamed through her pillow as she rocked her body back and forth sideways in anger.

"Are you sure you—."

"Yes, Phoebe. Trust me. I'm _sure._" She said releasing the pillow a she sat up.

"Isn't that just inspiring? So you've obviously expressed your emotions towards him then. How did he respond?" the Asian girl asked calmly with a smile as if what she received was good news.

"He _didn't_. 'Uh, I gotta go. We'll finish this talk later.'." she mimicked her true love.

"Oh Helga, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too, because trust me Pheebs, that was a total accident."

"So…if you didn't mean to kiss him, how did it occur?" Phoebe responded lost.

"I, don't, know." Helga sat up and paced around the room for answers.

"I was standing outside the principals office, and I was waiting for him to come out."

"Oh that's right? Did he face any consequences?"

"If you'd _listen_, crimeny." Helga rolled her eyes in impatience.

"Oh, sorry Helga!" Phoebe chirped.

"I listened in to the whole conversation. He was gonna have a mark on his permanent record, _and_ not be able to walk at graduation. But," she interrupted Phoebe's long going question build up. "Wartz caved in, and told him only two days suspension." Helga finished, taking a seat next to Phoebe on the bed.

"That's terrible! Have you spoken to Arnold since?"

"No, that's the worst part! We started talking right after he got out of Wartz's office, and I…attacked him!" Helga confessed again.

"Well, why don't you try talking to him about it. Obviously face to face contact is out of the question seeing as he wont be attending school tomorrow, but perhaps you could try another approach. Have you tried calling him?"

"What would I say Pheebs? 'Sorry I kissed you but it was for your own good' ? Yeah right." Helga scoffed.

"You have to try something, Helga. Remember? If you don't, it could be too late." Phoebe got up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

"I must be going home, Helga. But text me if you need any more help, ok?" Phoebe waved goodbye with a smile as she left Helga's house.

Helga waved back silently in return with a slight smirk that said 'thanks for the help'. She fell back on her bed and thought about her decision for what seemed like days. The sunlight had drifted away from her window, as the dusk shadows crept on and on to her walls. She had no idea what time it was.

Helga picked up her head and glanced over at her alarm clock. 8:43, it read in bright red digits. Helga had been alone thinking, for three and a half hours since Phoebe left.

"Do I dare?" she asked her courage.

"Should I try?"

_What could I really lose?_ _He's leaving any way right?_

"He's probably freaked out enough as it is."

Just as if someone had heard her thoughts, he phone buzzed suddenly on the dresser. Helga sat up, annoyed.

Probably Phoebe.

But her heart did a summersault when she read the name that appeared on the tiny text envelope.

"How…" she stopped. She was terrified to open Arnold's text.

She took a deep breath, and slowly clicked on the envelope. The text opened, and Helga almost fainted at the words. It read:

_Sorry for leaving so soon._ _I even forgot my cap n gown._ _I know we didn't get a chance 2…talk…so…when u can, call me. So we can this time._

_-A_

"Oh!" Helga felt her heart pounding in her ears.

"There is a God!" she yelled in joy as she fainted happily on top of her bedspread.


	10. An Answer

**So here we are! Were all back together again for another chapter! Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside….? Well it BETTER not cuz emotions are for whimps! Lol ;D JK! Sooooo anyways, when we last left our heroic duo they were standing on the edge of the cliff awaiting there doom and—**

**Wait a minute…..ooops! Sowwy! Too much Rocky and Bullwinkle lately! Lol ;) Gotta admit they were awesome back in the day! If your'e even remotely a 90's kid and before that time, you will agree. **

**Seriously now…..what does Arnold have to tell Helga? Guess ya' gotta…**

**READ AND REVIEW YALL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arnold. Only Helga does….and possibly Craig Bartlett…if he still wanted to…**

**SAVE THE JUNGLE MOVIE!**

**Chapter 10**

"An Answer"

For the next two days, Arnold did absolutely nothing. He was lost in boredom. He was suppose to be in school, but instead _(thanks to Helga_…_again…)_ he was home. Bored. And confused…

His Grandpa seemed unimpressed with his suspension story. He didn't even think his Grandma was aware of the situation. In fact, she thought he was one of her kooky characters in one of her story plays. Again.

"Good morning, General Kimba!" yelled his grandmother from under the kitchen table. Arnold originally came down stairs to make himself breakfast. But at the sight of his Grandma covered in green and black army paint head to toe, wearing a black metal hard hat and colossal black combat boots, he began to think eating out would have been best.

"Morning, Grandma. Uh, what are you—."

"Get down, General! The enemy is amongst us!" the elderly woman yanked Arnold down to the floor swiftly by his right leg.

"Hey, Shortman, have you seen—…POOKIE! What in Sam Hill's name are you doin'!" Grandpa Phil asked his wife bewildered.

"Not now, solider, the enemy is on foot. Everyone to their battle stations! HEEE-YAAA!" The old woman sprinted from underneath the kitchen table and into the living room.

"Pookie! Be careful!"

But before Grandpa Phil's words could heed any warning, a loud crash developed in the next room, which was followed by maniacal laughter.

"I keep tellin' her not to play military in the kitchen! Crazy ol' bat.." Grandpa shook his head, as he was used to her loony antics.

"So, whatcha up to today, Arnold? Bein' as you can't really go to school." His Grandpa took a seat at the dining table. Arnold joined him, unsure of where to begin.

"I don't know. Probably just wait until Gerald gets out of school, before I do anything really. Grandpa…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" he answered, occupying his hand in the in the round silver cookie jar that sat on top of the table. He attempted to get the last oatmeal raisin that was probably stale.

"I know you told me the story of you and Grandma…but…have you ever…that is…when did you know…for sure…" Arnold struggled hard with his words. But for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to ask…for girl advice.

_Maybe I'll have better luck asking Gerald_…he thought.

"Oh, I get it. You're havin' some sorta girl trouble aren't ya', Shortman." Grandpa Phil smiled as he wrestled with the cookie jar. His hand had become stuck, and as easy as it seemed to enter the jar, pulling it out was not.

"Grandpa, do you need help?" Arnold asked side tracked, amused by his Grandpa's predicament.

"No, no, Arnold. I'm just…about…HA! I got it!" Just as Grandpa Phil pulled out the remainder of oatmeal crumbs in his hand, Abner the pig jumped up from under the table, and claimed his treat.

"OOOH! That darn pig! You wait til' I fire up my oven!" Abner heard the threat and his ears shrunk down in fear. Alarmed that the old man would take action immediately, Abner scurried into the living room as fast as his pudgy little pig legs could carry him.

"Grandpa, that wasn't nice."

"Don't worry, I'm just teasin' him! Little rascal stole my cookie though." Grandpa reminded himself with a glare.

"Right. Um…anyway—."

"Ooh, right! You're girl trouble. Well, Arnold, let me tell you a story…"

"Grandpa, I told you. You already told me the story about you and Grandma. What I want to know is, how you…knew…you…ya' know…liked her?" Arnold argued with himself over what words to use. It was already embarrassing enough talking about girls in front of his Grandpa. But to speak of a certain _one?_ …he wasn't so sure his nerves were ready…

"Oh, that's easy! You're Grandma was soooo _mean,_ Arnold! Everyday she'd pick on me. So, I picked on her back! And when I realized she had a way of gettin' under my skin that no one else could, that's when I knew…" Grandpa Phil sat back with a dazed gleam in his eye.

"That's, when you knew you liked her?"

"Oh, heavens _no_, Arnold! That's when I knew she was just a real _bully!_ But us bein' mean to each other was just out way of showin' it." He smiled with another twinkley gleam.

Something about what his Grandfather said, set off a light switch in his head.

"Thanks, Grandpa, you've been a lot o help! Gotta go!" Arnold jumped up from his seat and sprinted for the stairs, forgetting all about his hunger. An odd scene before his eyes, however, made him pause.

"Victory is ours, General Kimba!" His Grandma yelled through out the living room. Arnold's border, Ernie Potts, was tied up in rope head to toe, and curled up in confused agony on the floor. He finally managed to spit out the red handkerchief that had him gagged.

"Yo, Arnold! Will ya' tell ya' crazy grandmotha' to untie me? Sheesh! Whata' nut-bag!"

"Grandma, what are you doin' with—."

"Not now, General. The enemy must be taken care of! AYI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" His Grandma let out her battle cry, picked up Ernie over her shoulders, and sprinted wildly into the kitchen.

Arnold shook his head in humor as he continued his way back to his room.

"Poor Ernie," he pitied as he entered his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he made way straight fro his bed, where he took a soft plop backwards, facing his skyline. He had to think…what was it about Grandpa's story that sounded so familiar…where had he heard similar actions…such familiar words…

It was only his first day of suspension. And he was already going crazy of waiting…waiting to return to school…waiting for Gerald to get out and come over…waiting for Helga to call him…

"Helga!" he sat up quickly.

_She never called me back!_ _Maybe I should talk to her first,_ he pondered.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and began texting. Then, he stopped suddenly. He forgot she was still in school too.

"Aw, man." He layed back down his back and set the phone next to him. Just in case.

_Just in case?_ _What's wrong with me?_ _This is Helga!_ _The one who beats me up everyday! The one who cant stand me!_

"But she can be so nice at times…" he argued with conscience.

Arnold closed his eyes and imagined that Saturday night. How nice and kind she was…how nice and pretty she looked…

Arnold's mind began to drift. He saw images and reminders of other instances she was mean…

'_Move it, football head!'_

'_Crimeny, what are you stupid?'_

'_Hey everyone, Arnold's a bird!'_

'_Watch it, geek-bait!'_

'_Whatever, hair boy!'_

_'You're pathetic!'…_

Arnold rolled over on his side, trying to escape her mean words of the past. His mind was racing again. Until it paused, on a particular memory…

_"Helga?" "You?…Your Deep Voice?"_

**"Heh, heh…looks like it."**

"_How come you couldn't just tell what ya' knew? Why'd ya' have to make up this…crazy…secret identity?" _

**"No reason…"**

"_But Helga…you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood…" _

**"So? What's your point?"**

"_So, that's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone ya' claim to hate." _

**"Yeah, well…I'm a pretty amazing person…football head…"**

"_But, I thought…I thought you were on your dad's side…a-and you were gona get rich off the whole deal…" _

"**Well…money isn't everything…" **

_"Helga, why'd ya' do it?"**  
><strong>_

**"I-I'ts…my civic duty"**

_"Helga…"_

** "Uh…cause I love a good mystery?"**

_ "Oh, c'mon! What's the real reason!"_

"**I don't know, Arnoldo! I guess maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends!" **

_"Well…why?"_

**"Be-because…uh…cause I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, ok?…I guess maybe…I-I kinda…like you a little. Heck! I-I guess you might even say…that…I like you a lot…"**

_"Y-You do? You did this…for me?"_

**"That's right, hair boy! I mean, crimeny! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"**

_"L-Love?"_

**"You heard me, pal! I love you! LOVE you!…who else do ya' think has been stalking you, night and day, building shrines to you in a closet! Filling volumes of books of poems about you!…I…I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head!…and from that moment…and every moment since…I've lived and dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings, and grab you…and kiss you…and…Oh! C'mere you big lug!"**

Arnold then sat up straight in his bed, sweat dripping from his hands and his forehead. That night. That rainy night on top of the FTi building. That was it. That was his answer.

"Oh, my, God. It's true!"

**A/N: Well there ya' have it! Chapter 10! Yeah, I know most of it at the end was mostly dialogue form the movie but hey! Ya gotta admit out of aaalllllll the Helga and Arnold moments we've ever seen on screen, that scene was probably the most intense! =) Hoped you liked! Chapter 11 is coming soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**NOTE: NO ERNIES WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! ;) **

…**ok….maybe just his sanity…lol :D **


	11. Memory Relived

**We're almost at the end but not quite! Heres chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Lets face it. No one here does. **

"**Memory Relived" **

Helga sat in Chemistry class, depressed. Despite the fact that school was over for her in almost a week, it didn't matter. Everyone around her chattered and gossiped about what their plans for summer vacation were. Everyone else either didn't pay attention to the lesson or took a nap. Mr. Bovine was never the liveliest of any teachers. Nor the most disciplinary. Helga had no appetite to learn today any how. She was too upset to know that the reason her beloved was absent was…because of her.

Chemistry class was the only class Helga and Arnold shared together. Besides this time and lunch, they actually rarely saw each other at school. But today, it was killing her knowing she wouldn't see him at all…

The lunch bell finally rang, and Helga was one of the first students out of the classroom. She had to get down to the lines in the lunchroom before it got too packed. Not because she was hungry, but because she too had left her cap and gown behind that dreadful day they argued. Helga raced between students and faculty before she was only the fifteenth person to stand in the cap and gown pick up line.

"Good job gettin' Arnold suspended. _Helga_." Said a familiar voice. She turned with a sneer to hid best friend Gerald standing behind her with an annoyed look of his own.

"Oh pul-_eeze_, Geraldo. Like you were there for all of it."

"No. But Arnold told me what happened. It's just like you to get somebody in trouble."

Helga's furry began to rise. He had no business poking his nose into her mess! She raised her fist at aim out of instinct, which made Gerald flinch only slightly by reaction. But before she made her move, she lowered her hand.

"Ya' know what? No. No, that's what got me here in the first place. And not worth pounding anyhow. So, I'll let you live. _Today."_ She added quickly folding her arms over her chest as she turned back around. Now she was eleventh in line.

"Man, whatever, Helga. At you least you actually did the right thing. Arnold would have been proud of you." The dark skinned boy scoffed.

Helga's heart skipped out of beat at the sound of Arnold's name.

"W-what?" Helga turned her head once more, trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah. All day long. It's like, he don't talk about anything else. He's always sayin' things like 'Helga's a good person' and 'I wish she wasn't so mean'." Gerald mimicked Arnold's voice, as he described his explanation casually as if it hadn't been news to Helga. But indeed it was. It _was_ news to her. Good news. Maybe…that there was a chance…

_I never called him back!_ _I've got to talk to him today…_

"Well…" Helga struggled to keep her character.

"I don't why he's wasting his time, that stupid little football head! Doesn't he know me at _all_?" she exploded.

"I'm Helga, G., _Pataki_. And I am, who I am. I'm not gonna just change who I am for a pathetic geek wad like him! Sheesh! And if I were you, _hair boy_, I'd cut ties with him soon _before _you guys go romping off to college together. Because if he wants _me_ to change, you can bet you'll be next in line!" Helga turned back around again, already feeling what repercussions would be happening after this little event.

"Wow. And there you go. Proving my point. You're just a bully. And you'll never change. But for your sake, I hope you do. Cause you're gona make the wrong person mad one day. And it ain't gona be pretty. Not pretty at _all_! And not Arnold, or myself will be there to say I told you so."

Helga was quiet. She was trying hard not to retaliate physically. All she could use were her words in defense.

"Look Geraldo, I'ma tough girl, ok? I can handle myself. Just worry about you. Ad stay _out_ of my way!"

Helga and Gerald had been bickering for so long she didn't even realize she was next line. She received he cap and gown and began to walk away, when Gerald's words made her halt.

"Whatever, Helga. _Man!_ I don't see what good Arnold sees in you. Later. _Helga._" Gerald picked up his cap and gown and what appeared to be Arnold's as well. She figured Gerald must have come to pick up his friends items since Arnold was incapable of doing that himself at the moment. She watched Gerald walk away, as she stood there, in the middle of the cafeteria. Helga held her cap in her right hand, and kept her gown in her left. For every second she stood there, alone, she ached. Arnold made a sacrifice for her. And what did Gerald mean by 'he didn't know what good he saw in her' ? Helga was finally able to make her legs move, where she returned to her classroom with nothing but the future in her hands, and the pain of the past in her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Just text him.<em> She told her brain.

_It's not hard._ _Just pick up the phone,_ _and text him!_

Helga laid stretched out on her stomach on the top of her pink bedspread. For hours, she contemplated back and forth whether texting her blonde haired lover boy was a good idea or not. Finally, without warning, she made a decision. Helga flipped open her pink sparkly phone, clicked Arnold's name under her contacts, and began typing her message.

**Hey. Arnoldo. R u busy? **

With every second that ticked on, Helga's heart pounded rapidly. She practically had a heart attack when her phone buzzed in return, not too many seconds later.

**_Hey Helga._ _No, I'm not busy._ _I see u got my message._ **

Helga's heart fluttered.

**Uh, Doi! That's why I'm texting u! Wat did u want football head, I'm kinda in the middle of something.**

She didn't mean to lie. But she didn't want to seem too nice. Or eager for that matter.

_**Yeah…that's kind of what I wanted to talk to u about…being in the middle of stuff…I mean…**_

**Ok**, she continued.

**I'm confused. **

**_Yeah, me too…like…the other day._ _After lunch?…_**

She knew this was coming. But she just couldn't bring herself to speak of it.

_**Helga?**_

She didn't know what to respond.

**_Helga?_ _Helllooo? _**

"Oh, why? _Why_ did you have to do this now?" Before she had time to think of a text, Arnold's name popped up on her phone. It was vibrating. Arnold was calling!

On the third vibration, Helga had no choice but to answer.

"He—mhhm. H-hello?" she cleared her throat nervously.

"Uh, hey. You, didn't text me back." Arnold's voice sounded concerned.

"Its called patience, _head boy!_ Try using some! I was just about to text you back. _Crimeny!_" Helga retorted almost as if it were instinct.

"Ok. Seriously, Helga? Can you drop the mean act? I know you're not a mean person. I just know it!" Arnold insisted.

"Please. What makes you think know me? I'm as mean as they come! Bad to the bone!"

"Then why did you…_kiss_ me?" Arnold asked curiously. Funny. He didn't sound disgusted like she thought he would. She lost her voice suddenly. She couldn't respond coherently.

"Uh, Uh…I…um…"

"Helga, please. Tell me. Why? You said you were going to tell me why you're mean all the time, and tortured me all of those years, and you said 'Fine. I'll tell you.' And then you—."

"I _know_, what I did, football head!" Helga interrupted.

"So, why'd ya' do it?" his words were so familiar. Like the fateful night on top of that FTi building…

"I…don't…have a reason." She lied simply.

"Yeah, you've said _that_ before. I doubt that's true. Please. I just need to know."

"But,…_why?_" Helga almost begged in her voice.

"Because. I need to know if what you said to me was true. If you really meant what you said. Remember?" Arnold almost hinted…he couldn't mean?

"Arnold, look. I don't really remember—."

"Yes you do! That night? We saved the neighborhood? You said…you _loved_ me?"

"Helga?"

**A/N: I just love cliff hangers =) Tune in next time kids! And remember…REVIEW! **


	12. Mixed Contemplations

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your support and reviews for "Hey Helga". Were almost to the end! Summer's here for me so now I should be able to update soon after each chapter! Sorry for the delay! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Arnold…poo.**

Chapter 12: "Mixed Contemplations"

"Helga?" Arnold asked again nervously.

Maybe bringing it up was a bad idea…

"I'm here football head!" Helga responded angrily.

"Ok? So…did you mean it?"

More silence.

"Helga—."

"I told you once, already. It was the heat of the moment…and…I was just…afraid." Helga responded unusual. Like she was hiding something.

"Afraid of what?"

"Nothing! Ok? Since when are you so worried about my past anyway?"

"Since you kissed me and now…nothing makes sense!" he admitted sadly. It was true. Nothing did make sense. But it wasn't just the unexplainable kiss that started it. Arnold was feeling confused before then.

"Can you _stop_ saying that word?" Helga burst out suddenly.

"What word?"

"You know…_kiss_?"

"Well, why did you? Let me guess. Heat of the moment?" Arnold asked in suspicion.

"Yeah…right! It was the heat of the moment…and…" he heard her trail off.

"And…that's why you kissed me?" he continued hoping the truth would surface at some point.

Why wont she just tell me the truth?

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Even though…you hate me?" Arnold asked slowly, running out of hope.

"Look, I don't feel like discussing it anymore ok? Gosh football head, when will you learn enough is _enough_?"

"When you tell me the truth! I'm not giving up on this Helga. Not until you tell me the real reason. I know your hiding something. And for some reason, you wont tell me. And I wish you would because…" he trailed off suddenly. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

_Tell her the truth!_ _Tell her how you really feel…_

"Now who's the one with the secrets?" Helga retorted quietly. She must have thought he wouldn't have heard her.

"Because when you're nice Helga…you're actually…fun to be around." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Arnoldo, I don't know why you keep trying, I'm not—."

"You _are_ nice. I know you are. You're just afraid to show your true feelings. I don't know why, but I wish you could. When you're ready to tell me the truth, the _real_ truth, let me know. Ok? Bye Helga."

There was a pause. But he wouldn't hang up until he had an answer.

"Later football head." Football head. The way she said it was different. There was no anger behind it. Instead there was something else. It sounded like…sorrow.

* * *

><p>"Arnold, <em>please<em>! Will you give up on that woman? Helga's _not_ gonna change!" Gerald looked over at his best friend from playing his Pretendo Gamsphere. Arnold layed on his back, looking up at the stars from his bed. It was moments like this that his skyline was the only thing that he understood.

"No Gerald. I cant. She's hiding something and I've got to know what it is." Arnold said determined.

"Ok. You're startin' to freak me out. I mean c'mon, this _is_ Helga were talkin' about." He laughed trying to fight a pirate on the screen.

"Yeah…so…" Arnold stared at the moon and remembered how it looked that night on their…group gathering.

"Ok, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, buddy." He continued to sword slash with the pirate in the game.

"Ooh! Take that!" Gerald screamed at the screen.

"Hey Gerald, if I ask you something…can you promise not to…lose it?" Arnold boldly asked carefully, hoping to not to upset his friend.

_But Gerald's my best friend!_ _And this is my choice…he should be supportive of me_…_no matter what._

"Yea. Sup?"

"Well…when did you know…how you…felt about…Phoebe?"

"Oh. I don't remember. I think I always kinda liked her I guess. I remember flirting with her a lot back when we were younger…why what's up?"

"No reason…" Arnold lied quickly. He felt bad. Asking Grandpa for advice was one thing. But Gerald had always stood by him through anything. So why was this so hard to talk to him about?

"Oh, _I_ know. Arnold's gotta crush! Ok dude, dish it." He said shutting off the game for his troubled friend.

"Gerald, it's not like that." Arnold chuckled nervously.

_Wasn't it though?_ He thought.

_Oh…no…_

"Ok, so why else would you ask for advice?" Gerald asked clueless.

"Just thinking…so what are we gonna do for a graduation party?" Arnold sat up changing the subject abruptly.

"Uh-uh. What was it you wanted to know?" Gerald avoided Arnold's diversion.

"Gerald, I don't want to…"

"C'mon. I'm ya' best friend. You can tell me anything. Just tell me what's eatin' you."

"No…matter how crazy and twisted it seems?" Arnold gulped in embarrassment.

Why is this so hard for me?

"Okaay…that depends, but sure. Try me." Gerald smiled as he joked.

"Well, ok. I have to be honest with you first…remember the other day, when I said, I left Wartz's office, and…nothing else happened?"

"Yeah, ok?" Gerald said confused.

"Well something…_did_. I ran into Helga and—."

"Aw_ man_, every story with that chick has to have a bad ending."

"Gerald, please?"

"My bad. Continue."

"Well, we talked and then…she…she…"

"She hit you?"

"No."

"She shoved you in the locker?"

"Gerald, _no_."

"Ok, so what?"

"She…_kissed_…me." Arnold waited for an angry explosion. But it never occurred. Gerald sat there in a daze. It took only a few seconds before Gerald was doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"Aaaahahahahahaha!" Gerald wailed on, now falling on to the floor.

"Gerald, it's not funny." Arnold chuckled with slight relief, still confused by his reaction.

"Yes…it….hahaha…is…Helga…kissed….hahahha…woooooohahaha.." he pointed at Arnold to say 'you', as his laughter would not allow him to say it.

Now Arnold was becoming offended.

"Ok. That's enough. So, what now?"

"What do…ha ha…you mean?" Gerald asked in between deep chest pains of amusement.

"I mean, what do I do?" Arnold asked seriously.

"What do you mean, 'what do you do'? It's not even a big deal." He laughed.

"Gerald, I'm serious."

"Wait. You're jokin'…" Gerald's laughter began to subside as a strange glance took over his face.

"You're not playin? This really happened?" Gerald's face fell seriously rather quickly.

"Yes. Trust me. I wouldn't joke about that…"

"Oh man. This is worse than I thought. What _are_ you gonna do?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!" Arnold exclaimed.

"So…I gotta ask…how…_was_ it?"

"Well, she was being mean as usual."

"Na, na. The kiss?" Gerald smirked, doing his best to hold back more laughter.

"T-the kiss?" Arnold felt his face turn hot.

"Don't tell me. Now you have nightmares?" Gerald snickered no longer able to hold it together.

"Uh…well…um.."

"Arnold…stop man. Tell me the truth. Tell me you didn't like the kiss." Gerald's face studied Arnold for at least a good minute.

"Gerald," He began nervously.

"Arnold. Ya' scarin me, man. Tell me the truth."

"T-the truth is…"

_What __**is**__ the truth?_ _Why didn't I stop her?_ _What's wrong with me?_ He screamed in his head.

"Arnold!"

"I…don't know, Gerald. It wasn't…bad. I guess…I didn't stop her if that's what you're asking. But it was kind of a shock."

Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?

"Arnold? You like Helga. Don't you." Gerald looked at him disappointed. But was he? How could he be?

"Helga's my friend, of course I…like her…" he couldn't look his friend in the face. Embarrassment washed over him at the sound of his own statement.

"You _know_ what I mean, man. Do you _like her_, like her…?" Gerald asked carefully as if he was afraid of the answer.

_Tell him no!_ _Tell him no!_

But was that the truth?

_Of course it is!_ _Tell him, NO!_

Arnold's face was as beat red as his flannel shirt.

"Gosh, Gerald what are we? In fourth grade all over again?" he chuckled nervously. He knew Gerald could see right through him.

"So…ya' not gonna tell me?" Gerald sat there on the floor cross legged waiting for his friend's answer.

"Gerald, I already told you. Helga's my…friend." Arnold had no other response besides "just friends" and he knew it. He knew he wasn't lying. At least his brain didn't think so. Then why did hid stomach feel like it was doing back flips, as if he had told a lie?

_I think I have eaten too much of Grandma's cooking._

"Look man. You do, you do. If you don't, you don't. I don't care…Ok," he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe just a lil' bit because it's Helga. But I'm your friend. And I'll be your friend no matter what." He smiled a genuine smile at his blonde best friend. "So for the last time…will you _please_ just tell me the truth. You like this crazy chick or not?"

Arnold took a long silent pause before he mustered up the courage to answer Gerald's question the best he knew how.

"Honestly, Gerald?…I…I don't know." He didn't know what he felt.

"Well, you might wanna rethink that. I saw her today and she was…_not_ too happy."

**A/N: What's gonna happen next? Tune in next time boys and girls! Review!**


	13. He Said, She Said

**Well folks, were reaching the end! The story itself is actually finished, its just a matter of typing everything up. But school and work has interfered as usual lol that's why its been hard to update so often. But after this chapter there's at least 7 more to go and its over. I'm sad already *cries hysterically***

**Disclaimer: Arnold is strict property of Mr. Craig Bartlett….and Helga ;) **

Chapter 13: He Said, She Said

It wasn't until Thursday rolled around before things slowly went back to normal. Students were preparing for finals for Monday and Tuesday. Teachers were getting ready to celebrate another three months without any rotten and obnoxious children running and screeching through the halls, like packs of wild animals. That is, the teachers who didn't have to teach summer school. But best of all, Arnold was back, and that was all that Helga Pataki cared about.

_Now I have a reason for Chemistry class_, she thought dreamily. Helga was too dazed in her thoughts of her beloved to pay attention to the body she crashed into, walking down the hallway.

"Watch where you're goin', geez!" Helga spat not offering to help the other student up.

"Oh, my, _gosh!_ Helga, how _could_ you!" Came the shrill and obnoxious voice of rich snob Rhonda Lloyd.

"I just bought this satin blue blouse _yesterday_. And now, it's wrinkled. Do you _know_ what wrinkles can do to your clothes?" Rhonda shrieked at Helga, causing some passing students to stop and stare.

"Do you know what wrinkles can do to your face?" Helga picked up her fist at Rhonda, who in turn flinched. Rhonda had always held the reputation for being the snobby rich girl. But the older she had gotten, the snobbier she seemed to become. Even her financial equals like Peapod Kid stopped hanging around Rhonda due to her overwhelming snooty attitude. The only person Rhonda had left by her sides these days was her wild haired friend, Nadine.

"Oh please. Isn't it like you to be such a…_Neanderthal_. That's why you'll never have a guy like you." She crossed her arms over her chest. Helga rolled her eyes at the wealthy girls pathetic statement.

"Oh please," the blonde girl mimicked Rhonda's voice.

"The only reason people in _general_ like you is because you're rich. Or should I say, mommy and daddy are rich. You're just a trophy daughter."

"OOOH…"went the developing crowd around the two girls.

Rhonda was lost for words. Her bottom lip slightly quivered at Helga's words. She looked like she could have broke down at any moment. Helga loved to make other people squirm. Especially when she was right.

"Well, uh…that's _not_ true. Is it? Harold?" she turned to find her boyfriend of four years not only lacking her attention in this wretched grudge match, but was now chatting away with Nadine about who knew what.

"Harold!" the raven haired woman squealed in impatience.

"Whaa_aat_?" Harold whined.

"I-I mean, yes, Rhonda dear?" he quickly adjusted his attitude, remembering who he was speaking to.

"Will you please tell Helga here, you love me for me, and _not_ my money?" she sneered at Helga who could care less.

"Hey, _Helllgaa_, you beat up anyone lately? How bout I _pound _you for being mean to my girlfriend!" he said punching his right fist into his left hand.

"How bout _I_ use Ol' Betsey to send you crying home to your mommy, _pinkboy!_" Helga sneered. Harold's eyes quivered at the sight of Helga's sudden fist in his face. He knew Helga could still do some damage if she really wanted to. Even after all this time, Helga could still make him beg for mercy.

"Uh, c'mon Rhonda, let's go. We don't want Helga to boss us around, we got better things to do." The once round boy stuttered to his rich girlfriend as he took by the hand and walk (or what to Helga looked like quickly drag) her down the hallway.

"Madame Fortress Mommy…" he mumbled as he stormed off with Rhonda in tow.

"Harold!" Rhonda wailed in not only question but embarrassment. Once again she lost another battle to Helga.

"Let me go!" Cried Rhonda down the rest of the hallway as she disappeared around the corner.

"Goodbye, princess." Helga chuckled in delight as she walked to her Math class. On her way, a curious eighth grader poked his head over his locker door. Helga snarled at the student as she stomped by him with confidence.

"What are _you_ lookin' at, bucko?" she snapped at him, knocking him over as she shoved his shoulder to lose his balance. This subsequently caused the boy to fall over Eugene who was behind him as well, who in turn, fell down himself. Eugene's locker wasn't too far down from Rhonda's. But as usual, the poor unlucky redhead was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Papers were scattered, books were bent, and Eugene was sprawled out on tile floor in his usual position. Despite how older he got. The bad luck just seemed to follow.

"I'm okay…" he murmured from he title underneath him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pheebs," Helga joined Phoebe at the lunch table.<p>

"Greetings, Helga. How are things progressing?" she asked as if she were taking tallies on her breakdowns.

"Uh, good I guess." She rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"What are you doin' after class? I need you to help me write my essay for graduation." Helga asked casually munching on Phoebe's French fries. Helga didn't usually eat her lunch. But she was feeling mostly malnourished since she hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days. It was much too depressing for her.

"You still haven't completed that yet? Helga, what are you waiting for?" Phoebe asked looking over at a less concerned Helga.

"Sorry _mom_, I'll do it tonight. Jeez Louise. Get off my back, lady."

"So I see you _haven't_ told… 'ice cream' how you feel about him." Phoebe placed Helga's touchy attitude towards her obvious lack of sharing her secret.

"Uh, _no_. Although I did speak to him the other day. He seemed kinda determined…like he was trying to figure me out or something…" After Helga lost interest in Phoebe's fries, she pulled out a piece of paper, and her pink pen. She tried another attempt at her speech.

"Helga, may I strongly suggest, sooner rather than later? You don't want to put that off much longer." Phoebe sternly reminded her, cleaning up the leftovers of her tuna fish sandwich.

"Relax, I'm working on my speech now."

"No, I mean…ice cream…" Phoebe whispered.

"Oh." Helga said simply.

"Well…maybe its better kept a secret."

"But what if he—."

"He _doesn't_. Ok?" She looked up from her paper.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap Pheebs." She apologized.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel." Phoebe sad sadly.

"No you don't. Gerald liked you back. But as far as…_ice cream_…I highly doubt it…how am I gonna end this thing?" Helga wondered out loud about her paper, changing the subject.

"I don't know, Helga. Why don't you do what you do best? Just imagine it's another poem." Phoebe added trying to be helpful.

"Yea, thanks Pheebs, but I think not. I'll just finish it at home."

* * *

><p>Helga walked into Chemistry class with her heart pounding. She couldn't wait to see her beloved football head. Sure it had only been two days. But for Helga it seemed like a week. She took her normal seat in the third row, fourth chair to the back. Arnold sat in front of her. She had always made sure of it.<p>

The blonde girl's eyes fluttered with joy as her true love wondered into the classroom. She immediately snapped out of her trance the second he sat down.

"Hey." He said in a simple monotone to her.

_Something is wrong with this picture…No 'Hey Helga'?_ _No 'How's it goin' Helga'?_

Arnold kept his back to her.

"What's wrong football head, cat got your tongue?" she sneered in his direction hoping for a response. Except…

"Helga, please. I'd rather not do this with you anymore. Let's just get through one day without bickering. I'll leave you alone, you leave me alone, ok? Please." His face was sincere and full of frustration when he turned to look her in the eyes.

"Arnold, what's your problem?" she asked quietly…and hurt. Arnold had never been this forward with her before.

"I understand why you're so mean. It's because like Gerald said. You're a bully. And you'll never change! I was stupid to think you…never mind." Arnold shook his head in lost hope, turning to face the front once more.

"What's hair boy have to do with this?" she asked confused. Terrified of her answer, she closed her eyes.

_Don't say it._ _Please, don't say it!_

"Oh he told me what happened the other day. And he told me what you really think. And if that's true, then…I guess we're really not friends. And this is where we'll stand. Always." Arnold didn't turn around again after that. Helga fought back the tears that began to swell in her eyes.

_Always?  
><em>

**A/N****: What's gonna happen next? Tune in next time and Review! :)**_  
><em>

**By the way, in case you guys are wondering, there's only about 6 more chapters or so left before were done with this story. At this time, I _dont_ have any plans for a sequel...but never say never i suppose lol we'll see where this goes. But I need reviews to convince me! ;)  
><strong>


	14. Gerald Field

**Just wana say thanks to all of those who reviewed and have stuck by the story so far. You guys are great! and I love all of you! *tosses cookies everywhere*. Here's the next chapter. Hope you likey!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I still own nothing. **

**Chapter 14: "Gerald Field"**

Arnold felt terrible about the way he had treated Helga. It wasn't like him to act so forward and…un-gentleman like…

_Doesn't she deserve it?_ He asked his brain.

_Isn't it about time she gets a taste of her own medicine? _

Then why did it make him feel awful? Sure, he believed Gerald's story. And maybe that really _was_ what Helga had said. But the question was…did she _mean_ it?

The next few days seemed to drag on forever. That whole weekend, Arnold hadn't heard from Helga not once. She didn't call. She didn't text. He hadn't even seen her since that Friday in Chemistry class. It was kind of…_strange_.

Of course, Arnold himself contemplated whether or not to call her and apologize. But every time he built up the courage to do so and just dial her number, he would hang up and back out.

"This is stupid." Arnold said to his phone as he tossed it gently on the other side of his bed. It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon. And here he was, laying flat on his back on his bed. Complaining. About…_Helga_.

"I should be out, having fun! Enjoying my few free days before I graduate. I'm suppose to be living life to the fullest, and here I am sitting in my room, feeling bad about…uggg!" he grunted as he grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over his face in confusion.

_Knock!_ _Knock!_ Came the sound of a visitor at his bedroom door.

"C'min." Arnold said muffled from behind his pillow.

"Hey man, did…I interrupt?" Gerald asked slowly as he entered the room, staring awkwardly at his best friend's position.

"Na Gerald. I'm just thinking." His blonde haired friend replied sitting up to greet him.

"Oh no, will you _please_ get off this Helga kick? _Man_, Arnold! I know you're bold, but c'mon! Not _every_one has a bright side." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Helga. Gerald pulled up Arnold's desk chair and sat down backwards.

"I know she does, Gerald. I just know she does. She might have said those mean things…_and_…maybe she does _mean_ some of them…sometimes. But I'm telling you, Gerald. I just know. It was something about…her _kiss_…" Arnold could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he mentioned the incident. No matter how many times he brought it up to Gerald, or even thought about it to himself, Arnold just couldn't help but blush.

"Uggh! Please! Arnold! I just _ate_ man," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that bad, I mean…wasn't…I mean…ugh! Look. She's…not a horrible person, ok? I just have to get her to show it…" he wondered aloud.

"This _is_ Helga G. _Pataki _were talkin' about. How are you gonna possibly prove a girl like _that_, is any good?" Gerald asked, concerned for his friend's sanity.

"Well, I could…ask her to the graduation party after the ceremony?" Arnold suggested.

"We could talk about…stuff and see what happens?"

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. A bold, kid. _Crazy_, but bold." He smiled at his best friend as they exchanged their thumbs in a secret handshake that had followed them since pre-school.

"Hey, I know. Why don't we go play some ball with the guys in Gerald Field? It'll be like old times? And it'll clear ya' mind of…you know who…" Gerald suggested.

"Yea…yea that sounds great. Let's go! I'll grab my mitt." Arnold jumped off his bed in enthusiasm, and ran to the corner of his room where two old boxes of his childhood things sat. These were the things he had been planning on taking with him in case he did leave home for college. At least this way, they were ready to go whenever he was. Besides, Arnold couldn't even remember the last time he and the gang played in Gerald Field.

* * *

><p>"Run! <em>Run!<em>" Called a scrawny tenth grader from the bench to his teammate. Over the years, the gang slowly started to drift away. Most of the girls that would play with them lost interest in sports, and became too feminine to join in, like Rhonda and Sheena. Nadine was always too preoccupied with Science Club. And Helga…well…she just stopped playing…

"Hey, Arnold! What are you doin'? You coulda caught that!" Yelled Tyler from his Math class. Tyler was the competitive type. He was the chubby little redhead that despite his weight, could run twice as fast as anyone on the field. But when he wasn't running, he was probably eating. He reminded Arnold of a younger Harold, only slightly smaller.

"Sorry, I guess the sun got in my eye." Arnold lied smoothly.

_Guess it has been a while since I've played_, he admitted to himself with a slight smile.

"Well c'mon, man, you're killin' us!" Tyler added with a stern look as he walked towards the other end of the field. It was change over, and Arnold was up to bat. Sid used to always be the first one to bat. But after Sid moved to Chicago the summer of ninth grade, Arnold's team wasn't the same since. In fact, losing one of his close friends was probably what made him lose interest in playing in the first place. It was change. And Arnold had trouble adapting to it. Stinky always played on Harold's team as Harold liked the way Stinky pitched. He was fast like lightening and hard to get past.

The bases were already loaded. Arnold stepped up to the plate like old times, as a feeling of memory lane washed over him suddenly.

'_Come on football head!_ _Ya' gonna swing that thing or what?'_

'_Way to go, Arnold!'_

'_Awesome home run!'_

The old neighborhood voices brought a smile to his face.

As Harold watched Arnold step up to the plate, he pushed Stinky aside, leaving Arnold's next ball for himself.

"Hey _Aaanold!_ Are you gonna swing sometime today you big baby? Or are you gonna wait til' we all graduate? Ahaha!" Harold teased on like usual. Arnold gripped the wooden bat in his hand ready to swing full force, when someone caught the corner of his eye. It was Helga. She was walking down the other side of the street with Phoebe. She actually kind of looked…happy…If only she could be like that around him…

"STEE-RIKE, _ONE_!" Yelled Gerald suddenly.

Arnold swung on instinct unaware that his batting was extremely late.

_I didn't hit it?_ _Ok, try again and this time, don't get distracted by…_

"STEE-RIKE, _TWO_!" Shouted Gerald a second time.

Arnold swung again still late, but not as late at his first attempt.

_Get it together, Arnold._ _One more time._

"_Psst._ What's up man? You ok?" Gerald whispered through his umpire's mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little…distracted…" he whispered back keeping his focus on Harold, who was mocking him with pitiful swinging motions.

"Oh brother. Women." Gerald rolled his eyes behind his mask as he prepared himself for the next probable miss.

"What's a matter, _Aaanold_? Can't you swing anymore? Little baby Aaanold, lost his touch! Ahahaha!' Harold bellowed on in laughter.

"Just, _throw_ it." Arnold responded bitterly.

"Ooh, I'm _soo_ scared!" Harold mocked him again, pretending to shiver in fright.

At that instant, Harold threw the ball harshly in Arnold's direction. It was coming closer, closer, closer…_WHAM!_

A loud wood splintering smack was heard as Arnold nailed the baseball with his bat. His bat fell to the dirt instantly with a _thud_, as he began to run rapidly to each base. Stinky found the ball, as Harold stood on his post complaining that their team would be behind in points now. Arnold ran and ran. Faster and faster he pushed himself as he came up to the third base. He was almost home. Until…

"Run all you want, Arnold! But you'll never make it!" Harold spat in disapproval. He was gaining on him, but was still only a few inches away. That's when Arnold decided to take a chance.

Come on, you can do this!

Arnold took a dive. His body slid all the way to home plate. After a cloud of dust dissipated away from the area, Harold jumped up and down in anger. Arnold was left sprawled out on the ground revealing his left hand just barely gripping at the base.

"SAAAFE!" Gerald screamed as he sprung up from the ground. Victory rang up from all over the field as Arnold's teammates rushed over to congratulate him. They won. Arnold's home run scored them an extra four points. He did it! It wasn't the same as one of his old victories like in the good old days, but it was just as fun nonetheless.

"You did it, man! You see, I told you you'd have fun!" Gerald ran over to Arnold with a huge smile plastered on his face, as he removed his catchers mask.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Hey Harold!" he called over to his classmate.

"Yeah?" the boy asked in question.

"Good game." He smiled in hopes to make a truce. Despite the fact that Arnold never really cared for Harold's bullying abilities, he knew deep down that Harold never really meant anything by it and he could be a good person…when he wanted to be.

"Yeah, you too. Sorry for callin' you names before Arnold." He apologized.

"It's ok. Nothing wrong with competition. See ya' later." He waved goodbye.

"Later, Arnold." He watched Harold and Stinky tread in one direction, as the other newer classmates scattered in their own ways home.

"Come on buddy, let's go home." Gerald said to his friend.

"Right behind you." They walked all the way home, bats and mitts tossed over their shoulders, and talked of nothing but the awesome game that went down in Gerald Field that afternoon.

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed! It's a little different from the other chapters, but hey, lets face it. Not _every_ moment can be about our favorite blonde couple. :) Though I do promise major moments between them are coming up rather soon! So please remember to keep in tuned…and REVIEW!**

**Cuz it's fresh out da' box!**

**Stop! Look and watch!**

**Ready yet?**

**Get set!**

**It's….ALLLLLLLLL THAT! :)  
><strong>

**LOL Sorry I like to be random…But c'mon people! Don't deny your 90's Nick love!**


	15. As The Clock Ticks

**So after this chapter there's only four more left. Because of all the details and drama they're a lot longer. This chapter is short but its more serious than the others and when you read it you'll see why. This chapter was probably the easiest out of all the others to write because honestly it hits close to home. Aside from a few changes, Helga's feelings were exactly how I felt when it was my last day of high school. I think a lot of people felt this way and I hope I made it as real as possible. Here's the next part of our story. Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. **

**"As the Clock Ticks"**

Helga sat in her desk seat, praying she answered all of the right questions to her final math exam.

_Ok, if 'X' is an unknown number…then…I just multiply this by what's in parenthesis…_she contemplated as she chewed on the end of her blue mechanical pencil she had borrowed from Arnold back in ninth grade. After the years of chewing and extra wear and tear, Arnold insisted that she could keep it.

_Oh, Arnold, how much longer will I be able to last without your love?_ _Oh!…_No! _Think Helga ol' girl!_ _Pay attention to your test!_

She glanced up at the clock. Only twenty more minutes before she was done. Done with it all. It was Tuesday afternoon and she only had twenty more minutes before she was free until Friday. Thursday was ceremony rehearsals. Friday was the day…The day she would say goodbye. That is…if she didn't tell him the truth by then…

_Crimeny! I can't concentrate!…stupid football headed moron…how I despise you…and yet…how I long to hold you in my arms one last time…for real…hey, I know this answer._

Helga continued her problems as she went down the numbered list of questions. She looked over her answers for the sixth time, (just to make sure) and got up from her seat. A huge brick of relief was removed from her shoulders as she laid the paper down on Mr. Young's desk. He smiled at her briefly and gestured she could leave.

Helga picked up her bag and left Mr. Young's room for the last time. As she walked through the empty hall ways, her mind raced. She couldn't believe it. This was here. In three days, she'd be starting her journey as an adult. But whether or not she'd be _alone_, that was a fear in itself.

_That's where Rhonda slapped Curly for asking her to homecoming in tenth grade,_ she remembered passing by Rhonda's old locker.

_That's the room Eugene always got locked out of after lunch, _Helga snickered to herself.

"Poor little dweeb," she commented aloud. She made her way all the way up to the schools entrance and stopped. This would be the last time she left P.S. 121 on her own.

_Why do I care? I never cared this much about school before!_

But she knew why. This may be the last time she would ever see her football headed love again. Helga pushed open the door effortlessly letting in the afternoon sunlight. She walked outside of the school and just stared down the long broad stoop that stood before her. It was empty now. But when she closed her eyes, all the voices form over the years at P.S. 121 filled her ears. The voices that were once so close, now…seemed so distant. Memories of her old friends flashed before her eyes. When she reopened them, everyone was gone. Helga Pataki stood there on the long stoop of P.S. 121. Alone. _I wonder if things will always feel this way…_ As she crossed each step, she said good bye to her past, and anticipated a long journey ahead of her. When Helga reached the bottom step, she turned to look back up at her high school one last time. "Goodbye P.S. 121. It's been a nice ride." She half whispered as she walked down the sidewalk. As she continued her walk, she felt a small tear escape the edge of her eye and slide down her cheek. It was embarrassing to her._Me?_ _Cry?_ _As if!_ _Like I should be sad school is over._ _Come on girl, stop bein' such a baby._ _It's just high school, everybody goes through it._Then why was it so hard for her now? Helga knew she had overcome worse obstacles. So why was this hurdle so hard to jump over? Helga pondered this to herself all the way home. She chose not to take the bus. She decided she needed more time to herself to think.

* * *

><p>After an hour of walking, she finally made it home.<p>

"I'm home," Helga exclaimed into the house. Normally she would have never expected a response. But today…was not one of those days.

"Hey, Helga. You're home. Dinner will be, in, about thirty minutes. So…why don't you up stairs and…get cleaned up,ok?" her mother asked her politely. Helga noticed when she emerged from the kitchen, she was wearing a light blue apron.

"Mom. _You?_ _You_ cooked? Oh, this I gotta see." She smirked at the thought of her mother's cooking.

_When she's not sleeping or drowsy she can actually cook a pretty decent meal_, she defended her mother in her head.

"Hey girl, it's about time you showed up." Bob said to his daughter as he entered the kitchen.

"You know me, always fashionably on time." She said sarcastically.

"What's with the good lookin' grub. Are we celebrating or something?" Helga asked her parents confused.

"You betcha, little lady. We know you're movin' on up in the world." Bob responded pouring himself a soda from the fridge.

"Wow… I cant believe you guys actually remembered." Helga retorted somewhat surprised. Most of the time Helga was lucky enough to have them even remember to say happy birthday, let alone celebrate it.

_Maybe they finally do care. _

"Oh sweetheart, we wouldn't miss this for the world. We can't wait to see you graduate on Saturday." Her mother said as she finished setting the table.

"_Friday_, mom. Friday." Helga rolled her eyes as she corrected her mother.

"Right, Friday. And it'll be nice to see you walk across the stage. All three of us will be so proud." Said Miriam in a dreamy daze.

"Wait, wait. All _three_? Who else is coming?" Helga's suspicions raised as she was afraid of the outcome.

"You didn't think your sister Olga would miss this, did ya' Helga?" Asked her father casually as he went out into the other room.

"She's flying in tonight, she cant wait to see ya'."

"_That's_ what this dinner is about? Because _Olga's_ coming to visit?" Helga became lost for words. She knew there was a catch. Otherwise this dinner would never exist.

"Gosh Helga, it's been so long since you've seen your sister. Aren't you excited?" her mother asked in a happily manner.

"Oh, yeah. I'm _real_ excited. I'm practically crying tears of joy." Helga scoffed as she angrily walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, that's great, dear. Remember, dinner in thirty!" Miriam called back to her daughter over looking her sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah." She murmured as she made her way upstairs and into her room.

"_Olga,_ this. _Olga_, that. When will they ever realize I'm more than just the second child?" she asked out loud furiously. She went over to her desk and pulled out her pink pen along with several sheets of blank notebook paper. She gathered her materials over to her bed, and layed belly first on top of her comforter. Helga began working on the one thing that would take her mind off of her perfect sister. Her unfinished speech.

Hours seemed to have passed. She forgot all about dinner. But as usual, no one had come to retrieve her for it either.

_Probably because they're just waiting for Miss Perfect to get here. _

She pushed her angry thoughts out of her mind, as she re-read her sorrowful words to the school.

"Well, if this isn't good enough…oh well." Helga shrugged her shoulders as she laid her speech face down on the floor, next to her bed. Helga only intended to close her eyes for just a second, as she laid there thinking. But seconds turned into minutes, and minutes progressed into hours as she drifted away into sleep, not even realizing, she was still hungry.

**A/N: I know this was short, but like I said I just wanted to keep this part important as Helga's feelings reflect what's going on here. Even though Helga's rough and tough on the outside, but we all know she has feelings just like any other person. And because she's the type of person that she is, I always felt that when she was emotional, it was a difficult moment for her since she never deals with her feelings like other people. Even she's sad about leaving high school because it's a huge step in life. I hope I brought this scene to justice while still keeping her character. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Rehearsal

**Thank you for all of your guy's support. We're almost done with this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Here's the next chapter of our wonderful tale. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's his face…ya' know…the football headed one… **

**Chapter 16: "Rehearsal"**

"One more day man, just one more day!" Gerald raised his arms in excitement, as they walked down the sidewalk. The two boys were on their way to ceremony rehearsals. It was the day before Graduation, and for some reason, all the football headed boy could still think about was…_her_.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe, School is over." Arnold pretended to sound excited. Gerald was so used to Arnold's distracted attitude by now, that he decided to stop commenting. He knew something was up between him and Helga. But he chose to keep quiet. For his best friend's sake.

"Yeah, but soon we'll be goin' to college! And think about it, man. Soon it'll be spring break! They'll be parties, games, and all _kinds_ of fun college stuff to. Plus, plenty of chicks." He smiled at his best friend hoping he would crack a smile himself.

"Yeah, you're right Gerald. I should be celebrating. So tomorrow night, let's celebrate. One last night." Arnold couldn't help but smile at Gerald's attempts. After almost a lifetime of friendship, wondered if he hadn't rubbed off on Gerald a bit, by cheering him up.

"That's the Arnold I'm talkin' about. What do you always tell me? Look on the what?" he teased.

"Look on the bright side." Arnold rolled his eyes in amusement at Gerald's joke.

"And you know what? I am. 'Cause this is gonna be the greatest party ever! We're finally adults!" He shouted with joy down the sidewalk.

"Alright!" Gerald yelled in excitement. The two pre-graduates continued their celebratory conversation as they approached the school.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright. Settle down students." Principal Wartz spoke aloud to the graduating class. Luckily for them, the auditorium was just large enough to fit over five hundred and thirty students of their graduating class. That wasn't including adults and teachers. However, there was plenty of room nonetheless. If the graduation practice went well, then there would be no problems tomorrow afternoon. Or so, Principal Wartz hoped.<p>

"I will make this clear again. If I see any horseplay, goofing off, talking back or any other inappropriate behavior, you will _not_ walk across this stage." The principal's words burned a warning in the students' heads.

"That means you too, Mr. Burman." He pointed at Harold as if the boy already had something to hide.

"Hey! I didn't do nothin'!" Harold whined out in protest.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." He turned his attention back to the listening students.

"Okay. First, we're going to start off with the speeches. Then, we'll begin the roll call names of the graduating class. Miss Lloyd, let's begin with your Valedictorian speech." Principal Wartz took a seat in an empty chair in the first row, as he motioned for Rhonda to walk up to the podium.

Rhonda took out her note cards from her denim pocket, as she stepped up to the podium to recite her speech.

"Ahem," Rhonda cleared her throat as daintily as possible.

"Thank you for choosing me, as Class Valedictorian. As, I'm not surprised," She smiled as if she had practiced her words over and over. "I do appreciate your thoughts and feelings towards me. I mean, after all yes, I'm hard working, popular, and just _stunningly_ beautiful, but why else?" She flashed the slim audience a perfect smile.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be _sick!_" Gerald whispered to Arnold as they both chuckled.

"You two! Knock it off!" Principal Wartz heard from the third row, as he turned to threaten the two boys.

"…And that's why I'm happy to be apart of this wonderful graduating class." A few students, (those who were awake at least) clapped for Rhonda's speech. Principal Wartz gestured for the Class President to practice his speech next. Matthew Bates. The good looking quarterback on the school's football team. Arnold remembered Curly running against him in their eleventh grade year, and shortly being disqualified a few months after due to one of his psychotic episodes. But he supposed it was for the best after the raven haired boy attempted to release all of the animals from the Biology Lab.

Speech after speech was made, as Arnold drifted in and out of reality. That was, until the last person was about to speak…

"_Hey_. _I'm goin' to the bathroom buddy, let me know when they start callin' names_." Gerald rose up from his seat to excuse himself.

"_Okay_." Arnold whispered back.

"Next is, Helga Pataki. Do you have your Class Farewell speech?"

"_Yes_, Principal _Wartz_." She mocked him in reply, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Good. Proceed."

Arnold could hear Helga's grumbling all the way up to the podium. He couldn't help but snicker. She was kind of funny when she was annoyed.

"Okay. Well, here's my speech." Helga said simply as she took her place at the stand. She reached casually into her front jeans pocket and pulled out several index cards. Helga cleared her throat carefully, and began to read.

"When we were younger, most of us can recall when we all said, 'we couldn't wait to grow up'. But as we got older, and time slipped through our fingers, we realized, that we had already practically grown up and we didn't even notice. Sure we overlook the little things like, detention, or getting free rides to school from Mom and Dad. Even saying goodbye to a friend that moved. But, when we look back at all of these things, we fail to realize the big picture. And that's the famous saying, 'you never realize what you have, until…it's gone…"

Arnold studied Helga's face for what seemed like forever. He never knew she could be…so poetic. And yet deep down under the hard exterior that she showcased, was a person. A deep beautiful emotional person, who had thoughts, and feelings and troubles…just like everyone else.

"But time makes up for these things. Sometimes we get it back, and sometimes we don't. It depends on which path we choose. That's what this next step in our life is all about…saying goodbye to the old, while smiling and waving a welcome to the new. Sure it might be harder than we thought. But eventually, we get over our grief. And it becomes nothing more than something we can all, look back and laugh at someday."

Arnold couldn't pin point it, but at some instant, when she said 'sometimes we get it back, sometimes we don't', he could have _sworn_ she glanced up at his eyes…

_I wonder if this truly her_…_it's so_…_deep and sad…_

"And so, as I leave you all with this day, please remember my words of wisdom, inspiration, and encouragement. It's not about saying 'goodbye'. It's about saying, 'see you again'. Live life. Take risks. And don't forget to _never_, be afraid of your choices. Thank you." Helga stepped down from the podium and briskly walked off the stage with what looked like to Arnold to be tears in her eyes.

_She couldn't be…could she?_

Everyone in the auditorium clapped with surprise. No one knew that Helga Pataki could be such a moving person. Arnold didn't at least. Gerald had just returned not long after she walked away.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Gerald asked casually observing his classmates and everyone else around him still clapping.

"Gerald…Helga just gave the most amazing speech. You missed it. It was…touching actually." Arnold said with a slight grin, still keeping his eyes on the spot Helga had just been two seconds ago.

"Oh Lord, not this again." He rolled his eyes at his blonde friend.

"Did you ask her to the party yet?" He reminded him.

"No, I didn't. I haven't had time…I'm gonna go find her." Arnold got up from her seat rather abruptly in proceed to finding his friend.

"Alright, I'll be here, buddy. Mmm, mmm, mmm. He's got it _bad!_" Gerald shook his head as he watched Arnold venture off. There was an empty room behind the stage. It must have been used for dressing up of some sort. Since Helga never returned to the auditorium after her speech, Arnold figured she must have taken refuge behind the stage some where…if she was really upset..

There were old stage props such as swords and foam planets that appeared to be left over from a play, sitting in the right hand corner of the room. The door was ajar enough he could see most of the dressing room without having to peek just a head in. He supposed there was no use for knocking either. In the other left corner, sat Helga. Alone at a wooden round prop table. Crying.

_No…Since when?_

"Hey, Helga?" He asked cautiously trying not to spook her.

"Huh? Uh, what do _you_ want, football head. Come to mess with me some more?" she looked up at him angrily through damp eyes. Helga wiped her eyes furiously as if she were ashamed to cry in front of him. She tried her best to hide it, but Arnold knew the truth.

Yep, she's definitely crying. But why? "Are you okay? You look, upset?" he came closer to her as he pulled up a chair and sat down with her at the table.

"I'm fine, Arnoldo, geez. What is it with you trying to fix me all the time?" her eyes looked away.

"Well…I just came to say, I'm sorry I was such a jerk the other day. And, I shouldn't have been so forward about my frustration." Arnold apologized. He didn't know why, but seeing her upset like this just…really hurt him inside.

"Nah, it's ok hair boy, I had it comin' I guess, I mean, c'mon. Look at me, I practically pick on you twenty four-seven. You had a free shot. No big deal." She scoffed casually, not looking him in the eye.

"But it is to _me_. I don't…" He trailed off as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't usually react like that about something…even if it is negative." He looked away timidly, ashamed he had even responded the way he did.

"So." Helga mumbled. "You had a moment. Why don't you cry about it." She snarked back, unwilling to appear weak at any cost.

"Helga," He lowered his eye lids in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, continue." She retorted in same irritable tone from before.

His position relaxed, as he recalled his previous thoughts.

"Well, anyway, I just came to say I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me…I know I might be taking a _risk_ here," he smirked at her hoping she would look up at him soon instead of just avoiding his gaze.

"But…someone once said that taking risks was a part of life…I'd say that's some pretty smart advice, if you ask me." Arnold's smile grew slightly, as he noticed her facial expressions start to soften.

"Your speech was amazing, Helga."

"Y-You liked it?" Helga finally responded nervously. The second he said 'amazing', he noticed her glance rise up to his.

"Yeah, I did." The blonde smiled at her genuinely. "It was really moving, and…I think you're really talented. You could be a famous writer someday…you really have a way with words."

"Wow…" She blinked with astonishment.

"Uh, thanks. I'm…I'm glad you liked it. I guess." She responded slightly sounding confused by his compliment. But Arnold felt as if he were the one who should be confused. No witty comeback? No talking back to him or calling him a dumb football headed geek? _This is a first._

"So…I wanted to make it up to you. About being a jerk?" He changed the subject before the silence grew any more awkward than it had already started to become.

"Okay, go on." Helga said slowly still bewildered.

"Well, you know there's that graduation party after the ceremony tomorrow. The big one in the gym? Well anyway…I was wondering…if you're not busy…do you wana…hang out…sometime…while we're there?" he asked sheepishly with a slight chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you, askin' me out on a date?" she said calmly as ever with a strange look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, no! Well…not _really_, but…uggh! I just…wanted to hang out…like this…when you're nice, you're kinda…fun to be around. That's all." His face filled with heat instantly as he fumbled for the right words. He knew he had to be blushing. Helga continued to stare at him for a long time unsure of what to say.

_Did I say something wrong? What if she thinks I tried to be too forward again!_ _I don't want to sound desperate…_

He had never had this much trouble with a girl before. Even when Lila had agreed to go out with him again shortly in the middle of tenth grade, he had _never_ felt this nervous. With anyone.

"Okay, Arnold. I'll go with you tomorrow." She said simply with a slight smirk. He couldn't tell if she was being devious, or if she really meant it. Either way, it was beginning to frighten him just a bit. And yet somehow, he was okay with that.

"Really, that's awesome, I-I mean, that's cool." He stumbled nervously out of his chair as he made his way to the door.

"Ill uh, see you tomorrow after graduation then." He waved to her with a warm smile before he exited completely.

"Yeah. Later, football head." She smirked as she got up herself and walked out of the dressing room, not long after Arnold.

_I cant believe it!_ _She said yes!_ _….Wait, no…Why am I this excited?_ _I shouldn't be this excited…not like this…Its just Helga…_

Arnold found his way back to Gerald just in time for Principal Wartz to start calling names.

"So…how'd it go?" Gerald asked in a mocking tone with a mischievous grin.

"Its not like that, Gerald." He laughed calmly. _Oh yeah, __**now**__ I'm calm! _

"But isn't it? You're always talkin' about the chick, one minute you're mad at her, the next you're trying to help her. You cant concentrate on anything else. _And_ you just asked her out on a date."

"It's not a date, Gerald." Arnold said flatly.

"So what do you call it?" His friend asked smoothly.

"Just, a…friendly hang out."

"Trust me. It's a date." He chuckled.

"So what are you implying, Gerald? That I _like_ like Helga?" He asked nervously.

"No, you don't _like_ like her." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay. Good."

"You _love_ her." Gerald raised his eyebrows at his buddy.

"_What?_ No. No way! Uh-uh. _No_. Mm-hm. Nope. That's _not_ true." Arnold continued his negative rant, but it was no use. For every time he said 'no', the same sick feeling returned to his stomach, like whenever he attempted to actually tell a lie.

Arnold continued to shake his head, but Gerald only smiled at him.

"Face it, Arnold, you're in _love_ with Helga, G., Pataki. Why, I don't know, but the fact is you are. And you got it _baaaad_." He smiled as he joked with his best friend.

"But…Gerald…" Arnold whined. He couldn't say anything. Deep down, he knew something was wrong…but it couldn't be true…could it?

_How would I even know?_ _It's not like I've ever even been in love before…_

The way she acted, the way she looked, all of it. The irresistible urge to help her out when she needed it. The irritating, gut wrenching pain he felt whenever she made him really mad. The tugging at his insides when he saw her really upset. The anxiety he felt when he hadn't heard her call him 'football head' in a couple of days. The annoyance he felt towards her every time she did. All of these indescribable emotions, he had never felt before. Sure he _liked_ liked, Lila. But he never loved her.

Arnold stood there unsure of what to say, what to feel, or even where to start. All he knew now, is whatever he _thought_ he ever knew about love before, was wrong.

"Arnold? Man, say something." Gerald shook Arnold's shoulder gently, as he watched him space out.

"Gerald?" he whispered, as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Help?" he simply said to Gerald with a look that said, 'I'm in trouble'.

**A/N: What's gonna happen next? Can Helga go through with telling Arnold once and for all her secret? Or will she let him go? Only three more chapters to go, and all will be revealed soon!**

**Review!**


	17. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Were almost there guys! And to answer some people's questions, Arnold will respond to Helga, (I know some of you are thinking 'finally' lol) but it wont be the way we've been all waiting for. But it's a great ending I promise. Just 2 more chapters after this!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hey Arnold, I think we woulda had a jungle movie by now…just a thought.. ;) **

**Chapter 17: "The Truth Will Set You Free"**

"Aw yaw shuw dus us neccesawawy?" Helga mumbled through her open mouth as her older sister Olga practically doused Helga's lips in a shimery light pink lip gloss.

"Oh yes, baby sister. I want you to look absolutely perfect for graduation." Olga stepped back from Helga's vanity. She turned Helga's chair towards the mirror to show her sister the magnificent work she did.

"Eew! Pth! Yuck!" Helga spit remainders of excess lip gloss out that had entered her mouth accidentally.

"I feel like one of those disgusting runway models. No offense." She quickly glanced at her sister through the mirror's reflection. But Olga, as usual, smiled at her younger sibling's negativity.

"Oh Helga, you're beautiful! Any guy would be absolutely lucky to have you. And I mean that with oodles of love!" Olga replied giving Helga a back cracking squeeze for a hug.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Don't get all mushy on me. It's just graduation." Helga said calmly adjusting her cap. She decided last night she was going to throw her cap in the air like tradition when it was time. But in order to distinguish which hat was hers, she tied her old pink friend around the base, underneath the square rim. _It's old school, and its me at the same time_, she thought.

"_Just_, graduation? Helga, this is the biggest accomplishment of your life! Aren't you the least bit excited, baby sister?" She asked her in what sounded like tears.

_Oh great, here come the waterworks. _

"Look, Olga. I understand, why this is so amazing to you, and fascinating to watch someone like me accomplish something _you_ could have done a million _times_ over. But it's not a big deal to me, okay? It's just not. And for everyone's sake, I'd like to keep it that way." Helga responded finishing the last touches on her ribbon tying. Helga could feel the waves of disappointment generating off of her sister's body.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, baby sister. It's just…oh, Helga I'm so proud of you!" She sobbed loudly as she gathered Helga tightly in another lung crushing hug.

"Olga! I cant…breathe…" Helga squeaked, turning blue in the face.

"Oh, sorry Helga!" Olga smiled through her tears of joy. Mascara ran down her cheeks, leaving light gray streaks on her face.

"I'm just so happy for you!" She beamed at her graduating sister, holding back another series of cries.

"I'll leave you alone, sis. I'll meet you down stairs. I'm gonna go freshen up my face." She giggled through her uncontrollable sobs.

"Yeah, better go get cleaned up. Wouldn't want mom and dad think something was wrong. You look like one of those sad crying clowns." Helga agreed, as she stared at her moist lips in her reflection.

_Waaay too much_, she decided.

Helga picked up a loose napkin that was lying next to her vanity table, and dabbed at her over glossed lips, whipping away the extra gloss.

"Oh, Helga." Olga laughed at her sister's tease.

"You're too much." She turned to leave Helga's room.

"Hey…uh…Olga?" Helga finally spun around as her older sister was about to exit.

"Yes, baby sister?" Olga asked politely as usual.

"Thanks for uh…the talk." A slight smile grew at the edge of Helga's mouth. Thanking her sister for anything was _never_ easy. But it was far better than what she got from her parents…which almost always wasn't hardly anything.

"No problem, sis. Anytime." She winked her mascara stained eye at her before making one final leave.

Maybe she had stretched the truth to Olga about Graduation just a _bit_…

_Oh who am I kidding…I'm absolutely terrified…_

"C'mon, Helga! We're gonna be late! Get your keister down here, pronto!" Yelled her father reluctantly from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming, _dad!_" she called in response. Helga took one last glance in her mirror, before placing her cap on the top of her blonde head. She was now complete. Now all she needed was a diploma in her hand, a weight lifted off of her heart. But as the moment grew closer, Helga found the first task, much more obtainable than the second…

* * *

><p>There must have been close to six hundred people seated in the auditorium. Parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, best friends, and family from all over, were becoming intrigued and excited about watching their children grow up. Everyone was excited except…Helga G. Pataki.<p>

"Ya' nervous, Pheebs?" Helga asked her fellow pre-graduate friend, as she fiddled with her cap once more. The pink ribbon was already tied to perfection. She just needed to occupy her hands to subside her sudden urge to shake and possibly pass out.

"A little. I didn't anticipate such a large audience." Phoebe looked around the auditorium. The graduates were assigned to their own section of the auditorium. The first section to the left was for students, with last names beginning with the letters 'A' through 'L'. 'M' through 'Z' was the second section. The third section and fourth section was reserved for the parents and family. Once the ceremony would start, students would organize themselves alphabetically. It would only be a few minutes before Helga had to leave her friend's side, to go sit with the other 'P's'. As the auditorium continued to fill with anxious parents and students, Principal Wartz made his way on stage and up to the large wooden podium.

"Alright students, find your seats." At the sound of the principal's voice, the class rose and shifted their positions into their correct ones. Helga seemed so distant from Phoebe once she reached her appropriate chair in the 'M through Z' section. Even her football headed love was sitting rows and rows behind her, despite him only being a few letters away. The house lights dimmed, and the stage lights became a sliver brighter. Voices hushed as the old man spoke up.

"Greetings, family, friends, and relatives. Thank you for joining us here on this day, as we celebrate the next step, in these children's lives." He began.

"There comes a time, when—."

"AAAWWWW! MY BABY!" Mrs. Burman bellowed as she hobbled from one side of the room to the other, to hold her graduating son. Her cries continued, as the majority of the auditorium laughed at Harold's embarrassment.

"Ow! Gosh, Mom! Get off! Mo_oom!_ Stop it!" Harold struggled under his mother's massive arms.

"HAAROOLD! MY BABY!" She wailed on.

"Poor, Harold. Yer' mama don't want you ta' grow up!" Stinky pointed out as the crowd around them laughed even harder. This made Helga feel slightly better as she snickered at his expense.

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Burman, please, so we can get the ceremony started." Principal Wartz asked pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Mom, please! Go sit!" Harold grumbled as his mother finally loosened her tight grip and found her way back to her seat.

"Now that we've all shared our…feelings," he glanced at Mrs. Burman.

"It's time to start the beginning of change. I'd like all the students who are presenting their speeches to line up next to the stage against the wall." As soon as he finished, Principal Wartz moved himself out of the spot light, as Rhonda came up to bat first with her speech.

"Ahem." Rhonda emphasized her throat as she did in rehearsal.

"Thank you for choosing me, as your Class Valedictorian…" _Oh brother, wake me up when this over_…she rolled her eyes in midst of Rhonda's words. Helga tuned Rhonda out as she paced herself for her own speech. Her time was coming and soon. But the question was, would she have enough courage to say what she had to say? Helga glanced over the at the 'H's' and watched Phoebe's face flash her a big smile for a confident boost. But as each second passed, her doubt grew heavier and heavier.

"Thank you." Rhonda ended her speech as the class clapped. Her parents claps' were easily distinguished from the rest as they were indeed, the loudest.

Matthew was next for his speech. She couldn't take it…she was running out time. The blonde girl looked over at her family to the left section, fifth row in. Typical reaction. Miriam looked like one shut eye shy of drifting off to sleep. Big Bob was busy texting. And Olga…the same sister she had resented all of those years…was the same one who was giving her all the attention now. Olga caught Helga's glance and gave her a rapid wave in excitement. Helga couldn't help but grin at her sibling. After all, she _was_ the only one who cared so much about her. Of course besides…_him_.

Student after student spoke before her, until she was second to last…then next…then she was up…Helga's body moved as if she were in a slow motion scene in a movie. Her nerves were shot. Her face was on fire…it seemed as if it took forever and a day to reach the podium. Faces. Different faces. _Hundreds_, of different faces, were staring at her in her final moment. As Helga glanced around the room in search of what to do next, her eyes landed on two soft green ones. Arnold smiled warmly at her, as he gave her a tiny thumbs up for good luck. Not only did that make her heart feel like it would stampede out from her chest, but the sudden sweep of nausea she was dreading fell over her. The blonde girl swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Her hands nearly slipped off of the sides of the wooden stand, they were perfusing rapidly. She pulled out her tiny white index cards, as she cleared her throat, nervous as ever.

"Um…ahem…hi. Uh, when we younger, most of us can recall, when we a-all said…'we couldn't wait to grow up'. But as we got older, and…t-time slipped through our fingers, we realized…" she paused.

"We…we realized…we rea…oh crimeny, I cant do this!" Helga protested loudly. This caused a hushed stir in the audience.

"Look at ourselves!" her inner brain seemed to burst out loud before she could stop it.

"What are we doing? Crying because our time is up? We're not dying, we're _graduating_ for crying out loud! This?" she picked up her note cards in the air and shook them as evidence.

"This speech? _My_ speech, was supposed to be about encouragement, and happiness, and friendship. Well let me tell you something, graduating _class_. It's all a bunch a _crap!_" Helga tossed her cards in the air like confetti. The audience gasped in Helga's outgoing behavior. A moment of her own boldness took over something inside of her, as she continued.

"Sure, High School was great. And we made friends. But now, it's time to grow up! Everybody look at your neighbor. Did you really think you were gonna stay friends with that person after today? Maybe you will, and maybe you wont. But what I'm tryin' ta' say, is we cant be sad and mope around like it's the end of the world!"

"We can't?" cried out a red headed girl from the second row.

"No! You know what we _can_ do? What we _should_ do? Live life to the fullest! Be proud, stand strong for what you believe in and…never give up! Never be…afraid…of our choices…" Helga didn't know if it was the adrenaline talking, or if she had a really found the moment she was looking for. But a voice, her voice, deep in the dark pit of her mind, screamed, _go for it!_

"Which is why…I have a confession to make…last week…_I_ was the one who started the food fight." The hushed voices grew into loud murmurs as the students and family members gossiped in front of her.

"Typical!" Rhonda shouted.

Helga's eyes automatically searched for Arnold as he shook his head to tell her to stop. But she held up her hand in refusal.

"It started because of me. I was…talking, more like arguing with a classmate…Arnold, had nothing to do with it. In fact, _I_ initiated everything. He was only mad at me for teasing him again, and…he had every right to be. I've always picked on Arnold. Called him names like football head, yutz, paste-for-brains. I pick on him everyday. Anyone who grew up with us at P.S.118 knew me as the class bully. They knew I was always mean to Arnold. But no one ever knew why…"

This is it!

"The truth is…I _had_ to do it. I couldn't let everyone know how I _really_ felt. How afraid I was of letting out the real me. I was afraid for so long, I…I just…never could bring myself forward to tell the truth…the truth…that…I…I…l-love…Arnold!" She shouted. Everyone gasped. This was most unexpected by everyone. Every audience members face turned in sync to look Arnold in the face. She only now had the courage to look up at him. His face was as red as hers felt a moment ago. His wide eyes darted back and forth at the confused stares he was receiving from his peers. His embarrassment could never match up to hers at the moment. Helga slowly returned back to reality. Did she just tell, no…_scream_, to the whole graduating class how she felt about Arnold?

Somehow she thought there would be more mimicking involved. Like the second she confessed her love, the taunting would immediately begin. But it never came. Only silence. Deafening silence. It was as if no one knew what to say. The shock was too overpowering.

"S-so remember…don't…don't let your fears stand in your way. Be brave, be strong. And…most of all…be…yourself.. Thank you." Helga felt lightheaded as she removed herself from the stage. She returned to her seat unsure how she made it there without paying attention. Her mind was racing. She felt like she was stuck in a permanent nightmare. Except the strange part was despite her humility, and her extreme awkwardness, it was only just now, that she realized, everyone in the audience around her was still clapping.

**A/N: Oh look! Another cliffhanger! ; ) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. In the beginning of this story, I mentioned how this whole story came to me in a dream. It was this scene actually that stood out in the dream the most, and it inspired me to write the rest. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. We're almost there! So tune in next time for Arnold's reaction! Lol **


	18. Class of PS 121

**Hello everyone! I do apologize for the extremely long wait. There has been a lot of things and changes going on in my life that could not have been helped, and it so I haven't posted anything in a while because of that. But things have resolved for now, and now I'm back to finish what I started. I'm really grateful for those of you that have stuck it out this far to the end, and I really hope you enjoy the last few chapters. Here's the next in line to Hey Helga. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 18 **

"Class of P.S.121"

Arnold sat there frozen, unable to comprehend any of the events that just unfolded in front of him. Parts of him, (big parts of him) were terrified at this every moment. But the other part, (the much smaller part of him) felt…different…almost as if he knew this whole time, but never really acknowledged it…never saw it at it's true face value for what it really was…

Row by row, Principal Wartz called up the names on to the stage. Each student walked across the stage, and shook hands with their right hand, as they received their diploma with their left. When Arnold's row came up, he walked past Helga and her row, who, at a quick glance, looked…expressionless. He didn't blame her. He was just as confused as she was…he was too busy worrying about the current situation, he almost didn't hear Principal Wartz call his name.

"Arnold, …uh…hmm. Ink must have smudged, I cant read this last name.." Principal Wartz said bewildered, as he motioned Arnold to continue to move forward. Arnold took his steps into becoming a high school graduate, as she reached Principal Wartz at the podium. Arnold's grandparents practically bellowed his name relentlessly as they watched their grandson walk across the stage. Arnold shook the principals hand as he reached for his diploma.

"I knew you didn't do it, Arnold." Principal Wartz said quietly to the boy.

"I'm sorry she confessed, Principal Wartz, but the truth is, I really _did_ do it." Arnold reinstated his story.

"It's ok, Arnold. I'm still proud of you." He smiled at him, as he stepped aside to let him pass. He did it. Arnold has just graduated from P.S. 121. Now that, that was over with, there was one more thing he had to accomplish…

"Students, teachers, family and friends, I give you, the graduating class, of P.S.121!" The principal shouted out to the auditorium as everyone returned to their seat after all of the names had been called. As if the old man's words were a green light, this signaled the entire class to throw up their caps in the air, like the tradition had always been.

In every which way and direction, each hat chose a different path to fall. The biggest part of their lives had finally arrived. Now, it was time for the celebration.

"All students and family can meet in the gym for drinks, food, music, and more. It's time to celebrate!" Principal Wartz announced as the entire class cheered.

Arnold zigzagged through his peers, until he met up with grandparents. Grandpa Phil practically swept Arnold off his feet, and into a bone crushing hug in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Arnold!" his grandfather yelled.

"Oh, let the boy breathe, Phil!" Grandma exclaimed waiting in turn for her own hug.

"Sorry Shortman, I'm just so darn proud of ya! You're finally a man." He placed both elderly hands on Arnold's shoulders.

"Thanks Grandpa, Grandma." Grandma wrapped her arms around her grandson tightly.

"Hey, Arnold!" his head turned to see his best friend sprinting in his direction, his hat clutched in his right hand.

"Congratulations, man." Gerald put up his left hand at him, as he and Arnold exchanged their handshake.

"Thanks, Gerald. You too." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like and hour.

"Yeah, thanks. So…" He hesitated asking his friend the question of circumstance.

"Some speech Helga gave, huh?" he looked away trying not to laugh at his best friends expense.

"Gerald…that wasn't the speech I was talking about…" Arnold rolled his eyes in annoyance, feeling the hot blush rise to his cheeks.

"Oh, that's right Arnold! Where's ya little girlfriend? She showed you up there, huh?" Grandpa Phil winked, nudging his elbow playfully in Arnold's side.

"Grandpa, she's not my—."

"Not yet." Gerald chuckled.

"_Gerald!_" he whipped around at his friend in embarrassment. Not that he had totally forgotten about Helga's…_speech_. But he wasn't sure how to address the situation. There wasn't anything Arnold couldn't accomplish. He could save the neighborhood from an evil entrepreneur. He could help Stoop Kid off of his stoop. He showed Pigeon Man the good in people and Monkey Man there was more to life than being a super hero. He had helped each kid in the neighborhood (and a few of his neighbors) more times than he could count! But if he could do all of those things, then why did it seem like talking to Helga was the hardest thing for him to do right now? Every time her words echoed in his head…_I love Arnold_… another butterfly had multiplied in stomach.

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist. But you know, ya' gonna have to talk ta' old girl at some point." Gerald responded with concern in his voice.

"I know, I know…I just…uuughhh…why is this so difficult for me, Gerald?" Arnold asked with a slight whine to his tone.

"Like I told you man, you're in_ love_ with Helga G. Pataki!" Gerald held up his hands like it was a simple answer.

"Gerald," Arnold rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"I already told you, I'm not—."

"Wilikers, Arnold!" Stinky approached Arnold and Gerald as the tall boy walked by.

"I reckon' you and Miss Helga need to have one heapin' of a heart to heart chat."

"Uh…thanks, Stinky." Words did not describe Arnold's embarrassment, as the crimson tint returned to his cheeks.

"I mean, I always knew Helga was crazy. Whoda' thought she was crazy fer you, Arnold. But I guess it just goes to show ya'. Ya' never judge a book by its cover. Well congrad-u-lations, fellers. Good luck, Arnold. Ill be seein' ya." Stinky patted Arnold on the back with a soft thud, leaving the blonde boy even more confused and inquisitive then ever.

Gerald waved goodbye to Stinky, as he turned back to his friend.

"So…whataya gonna do man?" Gerald questioned him with a slight grin. Arnold couldn't decipher whether Gerald was holding back laughter, or if he was genuinely trying to cheer him up. He could only assume it was the second choice, despite how it wasn't exactly working.

"Uh…" Arnold stood there unsure of himself. As he watched the auditorium slowly empty itself, his choice suddenly became harder and harder to make.

"I'll…be right back." Arnold finally said after a moment of silence, his heart catching in his throat. As he dismissed himself from Gerald and his on-looking Grandparents, he waved a quick goodbye and promised to meet them all in the gym in about twenty minutes, to join the party.

Arnold zigged and zagged and looped through the isles of seats, until he reached the other side of the auditorium. He took the same path he did the previous day, following his intuition of Helga's whereabouts. Arnold came to the door that led to the back room behind the stage. His palms became suddenly sweaty. _So what? She wont be holding my hand, right?_ His throat was scratchy and dry. _Well, at least she'll do most of the explaining…I guess…_His stomach danced in knots. _Ok…maybe I…ate something bad? Yeah, that's gotta be it_…

Before he had time to chicken out completely, he raised his hand to the door, and knocked softly three times.

No answer.

Arnold took another courage leap and decided to just open the door. His large head poked around the corner, to see just what he expected. There, in the same corner, in the same chair at the table of yesterday, was a distressed Helga. She must not have heard his entry, since she was reluctant to look up.

"Ahem…Helga?" Arnold tried his best not to let his voice crack.

Helga's eyes slowly reached his from across the room, and widened when she saw was speaking.

"What do you want, football head?" she asked solemnly.

"I…just wanted to check on you." He finally remembered to come all the way in, as he closed the door behind him. He approached her slowly, as if she were ready to attack him.

"Can I…sit down?" he braved himself.

"Sure. It's a free country." She retorted with her arms crossed looking down at the dusty floor.

"Thanks." Arnold pulled out a chair and basked in the awkward silence that was beginning to seep in around them.

"So…I guess…we have some, uh…_stuff_, to talk about, huh?" he choked out with a cough, as if he himself was too embarrassed to bring it up.

There was more silence.

_If only she would tell me the truth…_

"I don't know what you're talking about." She finally said simply.

"Oh come _on_, Helga, sure you do."

"Ya know, I'm kinda surprised you're not out there laughing wit the rest of them." Helga said quietly, still resisting his glance.

"Why would I be laughing at you? Besides, no one else was laughing."

"Oh, can-it, Ar_nold-o_, I _heard _people laughing."

"Well, that was because Eugene tripped over his seat and knocked almost his entire row over, as everyone left. Not because of what…ya' know…you said…"

She still wouldn't look up at him.

"Helga, can I ask you a question?" he tried once more to get her attention. The blonde girl let out a long huffed sigh before answering.

"What?"

"I know you think I would laugh but…actually…I think what you did was kinda…well, brave." Arnold's heart rate nearly tripled, as Helga finally looked up into his face at his last word.

"W-What? How could you possibly think that was brave?" she stammered.

"Because it was. I don't know, it's not everyday, you get up in front of the entire graduating class and tell them you…love…someone…" He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

She was silent again.

"Helga…did you…_do_ you…really…did you mean what you said? Out there?'

"Uh, w-well, Arnold. It was…I…I mean, it—."

"Wasn't 'heat of the moment', was it?" his eyebrows raised, as his chest throbbed waiting for her answer.

"I guess, uh…I mean, it wasn't so much…as, I mean, that is-."

"You did. You _did_ mean it. Just like when you said it on top of that FTi building, all those years ago.." he stared at her. It _was_ true. The girl that had tormented him for years to come, was in love with him, this whole time.

Helga closed her eyes. He didn't want to embarrass her. He just wanted answers.

_You can do it, Helga…Tell me the truth…tell me…tell me…_

"Y-yes." She finally squeaked out.

"I…I-I do. I do…I l-love…you, Arnold." He couldn't believe it. She looked so…ashamed.

"You do?"

"Doi! Whataya _deaf_, football head? I said it once, I'll say it again! Yes, _yes_, yes, _yes_, YES!" She shot up from her chair and walked to the middle of the room, before she turned around to glare at him.

"Ok? _Happy_ now? Yes, I love you! You know, the whole _world_ knows, everyone knows! Yes, I, love, Arnold! Crimety!" Arnold couldn't help but giggle slightly at her frustration.

"Do you feel better?" Arnold asked trying to cheer her up.

"What do you mean, 'do I feel better'? No, I don't _feel_ better!" She yelled as she stepped closer.

"Well, I don't understand. You told me the truth…I just figured you might—."

"You wana know why, football head? Huh? Do you really wana know why I don't _feel_ better? The only way I could ever _feel_ better is if…" she closed her eyes, as if she couldn't finish.

"If what? C'mon, Helga, just tell me. I promise I wont be upset." He stepped closer as if he tried to comfort her.

"If…" her eyes remained shut.

"If?" He prompted softly.

"If…If I knew…y-you…loved me…back."

Arnold's butterflies quadrupled in count. He was lost for words. His was open, ready to answer, but nothing could escape his lips. Helga finally revealed her sad eyes up at him to see his troubled expression.

"See? I knew it." She turned around to face the wall. He felt terrible. There she was practically laying her heart on the table, and Arnold couldn't say a word.

_Maybe if I told her my thoughts_…_maybe if I_…_told her…_

"Helga," He put his hands softly on her shoulders as he turned her around to meet his glance once more.

"I have to be honest with you. I don't want you to think I don't care about you, because…I do. But the truth is…I've never been in…well…love, before. So…I actually wouldn't know what it feels like." He shrugged his shoulders as he let down his hands from her shoulders.

"Face it. We both know you could never like me period. At all. Point _blank_." Helga argued, her scowl returning to her face.

"Ya' know, its funny. All these years, you've tortured me and called me names, while I didn't exactly like it…I never really hated you. I've always still considered you my friend."

"Pttsh, ok." She rolled her eyes.

"No, let me finish. Lately, for these last couple of months, I've been doing a lot of thinking…and I've realized…you're not that bad. In fact, I think I've come to like you more than I thought. When we all hung out that day at the movies, I thought, 'wow, this cant be the same Helga. She's nice, and fun, and…beautiful'…" he trailed off with his face heating up.

Helga's eyes grew wide instantly at the sound of his compliment.

"Y-you think I'm, b-beautiful?" she stammered with a slight smirk forming at the base of her lips.

"Yes, I do." He laughed slightly.

"Helga, when I'm with you…I feel…different…like…I'm nervous, but happy at the same time…like, even when you push me around and call me names…sure I get mad, but…I don't know. I just know you're not as mean as you say…" he paused.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say…is…I really liked being with you that day and, I know deep down you're a really good person. And…that's the Helga that I like being around." He smiled warmly at her.

_You're half way there, tell her the rest!_

"So…uh, I guess…even though, I can't say…_it_ back right now…maybe one day, I will. I know it's not anything close to what you…said to me. But…I want you to know, that I do care for you. And I think…I…_like_ you, like you."

Tears swelled up in Helga's eyes as Arnold finished his thoughts aloud.

"Helga, what's wrong?" he brought his hands up to her shoulders once more.

"Nothing…" she laughed out her tears. She was so vulnerable, yet gentle. This had to be one of the only times he had ever seen her really let her guard down.

"I just…never thought I would ever see the day, where you told me how you felt about me." She smiled widely, as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Arnold was taken back by her sudden gesture. He returned her hug, as he wrapped his arms around her back. The hug lasted for so long, he found himself not wanting to let go.

_This feels…right_, Arnold finally concluded. _Does this mean Gerald was right?_ _Do I?…_

_Gerald! _He remembered.

"Uh, hey. We better get back to that party before someone comes looking for us." He recalled to her as they broke apart from the hug.

"Yeah, I guess we better go huh, football head?" she chuckled in agreement.

"I don't believe it. You tell me you love me, and you still call me football head? Really?" he asked bewildered with a smile.

"Eh, what can I say, some habits never die." She patted him on the shoulder playfully with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He chuckled at her as they both turned to leave the room.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing that I forgot to do." Before she had time to ask what, Arnold turned to face her, bent his head down, and softly touched his lips to hers.

**Hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter is the end final chapter to our story. What happens next? Find out! You know what you have to do…**

**Read and Review! **

**By the way, I wasn't planning writing a sequel to this only because this story line was pretty much completed…I thought about writing a short epilogue but I haven't decided yet. If you guys have any ideas for a sequel, I'll be happy to listen. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Til next time!**


End file.
